My name is Destiny
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: Marluxia is a stripper who ends up on the lap of Kadaj during one of his shifts. And the next. And then the one after that. And the following... Both lacking in emotion, they are surprised to find out they feel for one another. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hai guys! Reyaa here! I know normally Alice is the one that posts the stories on our account, but she's moving so I'll be doing the next two or three we have sitting on our computers waiting for you. Including this one! _

_So this one time we really needed a breather from all the pairings we usually tackle and we came up with Reno and Saix. We love them now and have written a few things with them... but we needed something completely different again, not just a breather from our regulars, but also from the pure sweetness and love we've been writing! _

_And this is what came out of it: Kadaj and Marluxia. Now before you start chasing us with torches and hayforks... lol, yeah, kay, so I have no 'in ya face' excuse that explains the pairing. We needed something new, we thought about the 'Vexen and Marluxia' pairing that seems to be floating around on the internet for about two seconds and just as soon gave up. Kadaj is the lucky chosen instead and we had a GREAT time writing this. They are brilliant characters and we hope you'll give this story and them a shot and get to know them the way alice and I did when writing this. _

_Now before I ramble on (I think this is why alice posts the stories, cause I never know when to shut my trap), like alice always mentions: I am Marluxia's voice while alice is Kadaj's. _

_**Mature content tag kicks in straight away** - give them a shot! If you like? Do tell us - If you don't? I'd rather you keep your comments to yourself :) On with the story now! I swear, future A/N's won't be as long, I just felt the need to explain alice and I's reason for this pairing._

* * *

><p><strong>Kadaj<strong>

I took a sip of my drink and pushed my bangs out of my face as I glanced around at the dim but flashing lights of my uncle's strip-club. As much as I disliked the man, I did have to give him props for getting the correct seedy feeling seeping out of the walls and ceiling. My step-brother Loz was getting his birthday lapdance by a very fit blonde and I laughed along with the rest of the party as he sloshed his drink during a particular hard thrust that was given. There were other lapdances getting performed at the other tables in the club, but mostly the action was up on stage with two strippers currently performing on the two strip poles.

I was impressed by the very limber qualities of the men up there and I waved my drink for a refill. Not only were there the stripper poles on stage, but there were private stripping rooms along the walls and for a rather large fee, you could pay to have a specific dancer give you a private dance.

Depending on how long Loz was going to be able to remain conscious, I might just have that, wow, really aggressive blonde give him a private show. "Easy, Loz. Can't have you fucking in the middle of the floor." Standing up and leaning over, I poked his shoulder and he gave me a glassy eyed stare as he finally got the message to stop grinding and thrusting against the strippers crotch.

Satisfied that I'd made my point, I grabbed my drink and went to got sit in front of the stage, intent on just spending the rest of the night staring at beautiful men dancing in front of me. Tomorrow it would be beautiful woman as this club was spilt between male and female strippers. Three days of men, three days of woman and closed for cleaning on Sundays. Thank goodness.

Taking out a cigarette, I lit it and just settled directly in front of one of the stripper poles and waited for the dj to announce who would be up next. Didn't matter either way; there was no way I was going to go home with a hundred dollars of singles and fives still in my pocket. Whoever the lucky fuck was that was going to be dancing on this pole was gonna have one lucky night. The waitress, who was probably relieved to be working on a gay night as no one would grab her ass, dropped off my drink just as the music started and the curtains opened to reveal who would be dancing.

I smirked. 'I'm Not Cool' by Sohodolls. Classic. Taking a drink, I felt my eyes widen as a rather strange looking creature walked forward, hips swaying and eyes coolly drinking in the room, stopping beside the pole that I was seated in front of. Two words were rattling around inside my head as I drank in his body. Pink hair. Long, maybe just past the shoulders, and hanging loose around his shoulders.

While the dancer on his right had opted for a grungy cowboy outfit, he was wearing a rather simple black suit, currently loosening the tie with one delicate looking finger. Leaning back against the pole, he slid down against it, his shirt riding up to show a bit of tummy skin along with a happy trail since his pants were hanging below his hips. Smiling up as he continued his very tantalizing strip tease, I dug around my jeans and quickly slapped my stack of singles and fives in front of me, a sign to let the stripper know you wanted them to get closer. And I did want him to get closer.

Glancing quickly backwards to see how the party was going on, I noticed Loz missing and the blonde lap dancer was nowhere to be seen. I sure hope they were enjoying a strip tease in a private booth and not fucking in the bathroom, or worse, the limo we'd all taken to get here. His friends were just drinking and laughing, I was free to ignore them. It's not like I even knew any of them. Turning back to the hot piece of ass dancing in front of me, I enjoyed the feeling of arousal; arousal that wouldn't exactly go anywhere, but I couldn't help it. The guy was a fucking dish. Icy blue eyes peaking out beneath that soft pink hair, a defined and firm body and as I watched the pants being removed, I licked my lips and chuckled. So, the pink wasn't natural, but he'd look good as a brunette.

Slowly walking closer to the part of the stage I was sitting at, he was undoing the buttons of his pristine white dress shirt one by one, his eyes fixing on me, licking his lips and dragging his bottom lip between his teeth, but he didn't give me the chance to create a delusion and believe he was interested in me as his eyes seemed far more lustful when he stared at the money I'd slapped onto the stage.

Letting the shirt fall off his shoulders, his hands slowly stroked his own body, his hips still moving to the rhythm of the music and by the time he was standing right in front of me, he parted his legs, giving me the best view up his boxers, showcasing his entire package. Taking my time staring up his underwear first, I then looked up into his face with a raised eyebrow, and he winked at me before starting to move his body down, ass moving in slow circles until he was on his knees.

I wasn't going to deny that I was turned on by his whole attitude, and I caught his eye as I slowly trailed my own hand down to my crotch and adjusted my growing hard on. Two could play at the teasing thing, and while I was aware that he was definitely just doing his job, that didn't mean that I couldn't let him see my interest.

Leaning forward I grabbed a handful and held it up waiting for him to move close enough so I could slip them into his boxers, or where ever he preferred them. He managed to somehow sit down in a sensual manner on the edge of the stage, his legs open and his feet hanging beside either of my thighs. Gripping the edge of the stage, his lips parted, blue eyes hooding over as he slowly slid down it, hovering right above my lap. Never actually sitting down though, just teasing and giving me the access I needed to slip in a dollar or two, or maybe three.

Just keeping a simple smile on my face, I slowly reached out and with two fingers pulled his boxers away from his hips, and tucked the handful of money there. Leaning back I reached for my drink and winked at him, hopefully giving him the hint that the more he danced for me, the more I'd give to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Marluxia<strong>

I had no idea where this stranger had come from, which wasn't an uncommon deal, I rarely knew where the customers came from, but this one in particular had me wondering about it for just a split moment. I'd never made quite that much money in such a short expanse of time. And we hadn't even gone to a back room yet. My boxers were still on. Thankfully, I was rather good at keeping my thoughts veiled from the audience, I just looked horny and needy to them.

He was also the type of customer that fell into the pile of 'polite'. He didn't become grabby and wasn't shouting for me to get undressed faster, borderline hitting vulgarity when I wouldn't listen to them. Which I suppose considering the job I did, I couldn't really complain, no could I? vulgarity was to be expected. If it wasn't the customers, then it would be the manager. Which is what was happening right now.

"Well good evening!" I kept my game face on, my hips still swaying right above the generous customer's lap, as the manager approached us. I'd gotten off the stage by now, giving place on the poles to the other strippers. "Maybe you'd like to continue this more privately?" The manager suggested with a vulture like smile, "Jack seems to have some trouble reigning himself in around you..." Jack was my stage name. It didn't have to be original. And I didn't have trouble holding myself in. The manager was just a vulgar ass who was trying to sell me off.

"That seems like a fun idea. How does that sound...Jack?" The silver haired customer smirked at the manager and turned his pale blue eyes on me, eyebrow raised, silently asking if that was indeed okay.

It's not like I was allowed to say no. "Fun indeed..." I murmured, smiling the seductive smile while slowly moving away from his lap. "Follow me, gorgeous..." I crooked a finger at him and then started walking, making sure my ass was on display as I went because that was an important detail to my job description.

I didn't look back to see if he was following me, just made my way across the strip joints main area and towards the door that led to the private rooms. Once there, I checked the doors to see which one was available and once I found one, I stepped aside, allowing him to go inside before me.

"Thanks...Jack." He kept saying that, emphasizing that he knew it wasn't my real name and poking me, maybe hoping to learn my real one. Glancing around inside, he took in the comfortable looking chair in the middle of the room and the closed in area. "Gotta say, wasn't expecting that voice with that lovely pink hair." He chuckled and winked at me.

I gently nudged him into the chair, smirking. "Yeah, that one is always a shocker." I murmured. "No touching unless I allow it." That rule was written all over the strip joint, but this was a private room, so we needed to repeat and remind. "Camera." I pointed at the top right corner. That was also required. We were supposed to inform them they were there before starting anything.

The music from the stage was coming through loudspeakers in this room, only less loud, so the customers could hear us strippers moan. Straightening, I looked down at him curiously for a moment, biting my bottom lip as I wondered whether or not I'd be faking with this one like I did with many, or if my noises would be genuine.

Leaning back in the chair, he glanced around the room, noting the camera and simply nodding to me as he made himself comfortable. "Oh, wait." He held up a finger and gave me a quick smile as he dug around in his jeans pulling out large wads of cash and setting them on the small table off to the right that was holding his drink. Settling back down, he saluted me and grinned. "You may definitely continue now."

Deciding to take my time with this one, I started out where I'd left off, simply moving my ass to the rhythm of the music, letting my hands touch my own skin teasingly as I danced between his parted legs. After a moment I slowly turned so my back was facing him, bending over so he could get the full view while my thumbs hooked into the edge of my boxers. Slowly straightening up, keeping my back arched, I pushed the fabric down just a tad so just the top of my cheeks were showing. His legs shifted and for a second I thought he might be thinking about touching me, but I felt no hand anywhere. As I listened, I could hear him humming faintly along with the music that I was dancing to.

"Hmmm..." I let out while leaning backwards, my ass hovering just an inch above his crotch and my back now resting against his chest, face right beside his.

"Touching? Am I allowed yet? Cause, baby, you are very, " His voice was a low murmur in my ear and I felt his breath against my cheek, "very, tempting." But still, he didn't make a move to touch me.

Turning my own head and nudging his away so I could press my lips against his ear, I slipped my tongue out, sucking his earlobe between my teeth. "Take those off..." I whispered, using one hand to touch my fabric covered dick. "Watch me grow hard for you..." I added, not yet settling my ass down on his lap, waiting for him to undo the boxers first. Good thing about stripper wear? He could literally just rip them off without my having to move.

Immediately his hands were on my hips, but they were gentle, slowly pulling on my boxers and his face glanced down as they were removed, slowly revealing my cock to him. His hands stopped, and they slid back up to touch my sides and gently knead my skin.

"This okay?" He whispered.

His gentleness was confusing me. "Yes..." I murmured, making sure my confusion couldn't be heard in my voice, letting it sound breathy instead. Settling down onto his lap, I slowly pushed my ass back into his cock, feeling it harden as I moved, and I moaned into his ear, letting my tongue touch his skin occasionally.

It was often that I had to excuse myself before going into a private room with a customer, popping a pill of viagra to be able to get it up. I knew I wasn't in need of it with this guy though, and sure, there it was, the moment his thumbs stroked my hips softly, my cock saluted him.

"Mmm, fuck yeah, that's good." His voice was smooth, but his hands didn't make a move to grope me as some customers tended to do. Moving his hips up against my ass, I figured he was well endowed as I felt it between my cheeks. He did grip my hips and pull them back against him, creating friction for himself.

As a stripper I was categorized in the 'bottom' section since my physique just fit that, which I was aware of. Not that I minded bottoming from time to time, but topping was something I quite enjoyed as well. Leaning forward and placing my hands onto my knees, I continued to rub my ass onto his lap, moving faster than the music now and I let out a surprised moan when his palm softly settled between my shoulder blades, stroking my skin all the way down over me spine, stopping right above the top of my ass. His hands... They did something to me.

"You may just be able to make me come..." I groaned out.

"You say that like you're surprised. I'd count myself a failure if I wasn't able to give you that pleasure." Continuing the stroking, he leaned forwards and not so much kissing my neck, as just breathing against it. I could feel a slight rough sensation from his five o'clock shadow, causing goosebumps to raise on my shoulders.

I moved before he could feel the shudder of delight running over my spine. I stood and turned slowly, placing a smirk on my lips. Before settling back down on top of him, I let my lips parted while my hand slid down my chest, my fingers wrapping around my painfully hard cock, rubbing it once and twice while he watched.

I didn't keep that up for long, since I couldn't leave a customer hanging, and quite frankly, I sorta didn't want too. So, nudging him back into the seat, this time I straddled his waist so I was face to face with him. My lips pressing against his neck and I didn't waste any time by roughly pushing my dick into his fabric covered erection.

Moaning softly, his hands finding their way back to my hips and gripping, me helping me grind against him. "Ugh...fuck yeah...come on baby..." He was sure vocal about his enjoyment, that was for sure, profanities and urges to keep going fell from his lips.

Pulling my head away from his neck, I stared intently into his eyes, rocking my hips into him at a quick pace. I was panting rather loudly and my moans were definitely not fake. Snaking my arms around his neck, I pulled him against me so my chest was pressed against his, our cocks rubbing and trapped together between our stomachs, and I was nearly sorry that he was still wearing pants.

Sliding my fingers into his silver blue hair, I tugged harshly onto it so his face tilted back, and I leaned my head down, letting my open mouth hover just an inch away from his. I wasn't going to kiss him, but I think this was the first time I felt like I could possibly break the no kissing rule. I wouldn't though. Instead I just moaned and panted into his mouth, my hips relentlessly jerking into his and I took pleasure in the light lip brush that occasionally happened when either of us moved up or down too quickly.

"Tell me when you want me to come for you, gorgeous..." I breathed, feeling my dick straining and leaking, the rush already building up inside of me.

"Now would be good..." He gasped out, his arms circling around my waist, and his hips jerking, once, twice, and a third time before stopping and I felt warmth spread against my dick and stomach, alerting me to the fact that he'd finished.

Now that was something I enjoyed. I couldn't help keep the smug smirk off my face as I slid one hand down, grasping his hip to keep it steady, knowing he was probably sensitive now, but... Tonight I was going to be greedy. I shushed him gently, surprising myself as I placed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose before dipping down, latching my teeth onto his bottom lip and pushing my cock roughly into his once, twice and a third time, just like he had, my entire body stiffening as the orgasm ripped out of me.

"Fuuuuuck..." I moaned out, releasing his bottom lip so I could let my head fall back onto my shoulders, my hips jerking once more in aftershock before my entire body shivered in complete pleasure as reaction to what had just taken place.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadaj<strong>

Well. That had been unexpected. I felt my heart beat start to slow down and I flipped my bangs out of my eyes again, feeling them stick to my sweaty forehead. It's not like I was gonna complain about the fantastic orgasm I'd just gotten to enjoy, or the fact that the stripper that I thought I'd been paying for a lap dance was going to dry hump me, no, I was just curious about how it had ended up like this. Watching him out of the corner of my eye, I glanced down at our stomachs, his naked and now covered in cum, and mine, clothed with wet spots.

Smirking, I chuckled. "So, how was that?" He just smiled slowly back at me, leaning over to the side and revealing a box of wipes. Taking a few, he placed the box in my hands, but then leaned in closer to me.

"Only pay for the lapdance. Nothing more." He breathed into my ear, letting his lips drag over my cheek before moving off me, using the wipes to clean himself off once he was standing.

Oh? Raising an eyebrow at him as I quickly wiped his cum off of my shirt and then made a split second decision to unbutton my pants and drop them to the floor. "You don't mind if I just clean up a bit?" Not caring either way, I wiped the inside of my pants then dropped my boxers unashamedly to the ground. Dropping the box of wipes onto the chair, I grabbed one and used it to wipe my own cum off of my dick and boxers.

He was staring at my privates rather intently, smirking. "They'd hire you here." That was a compliment, no doubt about it.

Winking and pulling my pants back up, breathing in sharply at the cold fabric, I buttoned them. "Well, thanks babe." Stretching and yawning, I pulled out my wallet. "So, how much for that fantastic lapdance...and for an extra hundred, can I know your name?" I wasn't above bribery in any way, shape, or form and I really wanted to know his name.

Still naked, he walked over to me, taking the hundred I'd pulled out. "That'll cover the lapdance." He murmured, not looking quite pleased with the fact that he'd just made money off of this. "It's against protocol. Starts with an M though." He suddenly crouched down and I realized vaguely that he was picking up his boxers, but was somewhat focused on the fact that his mouth was inches away from my crotch. Standing back up, he quickly put his boxers back on.

Giving him a small smile, I waited for him to finish getting dressed. "That's all?" Holding up a fifty, not sure how he would take this, but unable to think of anything, I said, "Can I buy a vowel?"

Back in his boxers, he lifted his gaze and looked at me rather dully. "Try asking without offering money." He walked over to the right side of the room where there was a thin ledge, taking something from it and I realized it was an elastic as he started pulling his hair back in a sloppy pony tail.

Stuffing the fifty back into my pants, and walking over to stand in front of him, not too close. "My name is Kadaj. What's your name?" So, he didn't like to be bribed for his name. I could understand that.

That dull stare remained there for just a small moment, but his lips then quirked up into a grin. Slipping out his tongue, he wet his mouth, raising an eyebrow and I swear, his pupils dilated when he leaned in closer again, looking into my eyes and clearly having no sense of personal space. Which was to be expected, considering his job.

"Destiny..." He whispered. Pulling back, he waited for my reaction to that with an amused expression, and when I rolled my eyes at him, he winked at me. "Nice to meet you, Kadaj. I am Marluxia."

"Mmm, Marluxia. Nice." Not sure what to do at this point, I simply leaned against the wall to the side of me and looked at him. I wasn't going to think that maybe he was really into me and we'd start anything at this point, but I was intrigued by why he'd let me dry hump with him. Would he explain or would I need to ask him why. He seemed a little complicated, confident when it came to his stripping, proud as he wouldn't let me pay to learn his name, and not your run of the mill stripper in my opinion.

"Why the dry hump?" I wanted to know...

Leaning against the wall, mimicking my position, he gave me a funny frown. "I figured the 'Pay for the lapdance, nothing more', would have told you why." He murmured in that surprisingly low voice of his. I wanted to say it didn't fit his physique, but... "If I don't want you to pay for the extras and gave them to you anyway..." He trailed off, clearly not all that willing to spell it out for me.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Thanks." Standing up, I reached out and offered my hand, really wanting to touch that soft pink hair, but realizing that might be over the line. If the most I was going to get was his name, and I didn't want to push my luck and ask for his number, I would just be grateful for that. And, already knowing that I wanted a little more, I figured I'd be back the next time he worked.

Taking my hand, he stroked his thumb softly over my skin, "Anytime." He whispered in return before letting go and making his way out of the room. My eyebrows raised in surprise, and I was secretly hoping that his words weren't just scripted. Glancing at my watch, I figured it was time to collect my brother and call it a night.

* * *

><p><em>I did warn you about the mature content tag kicking in instantly :D<em> - I'll be posting a new chapter every day!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hai guys! So I wanna quote something before we get to the next chapter:

**"MATURE CONTENT: Rated M (Mature) have content that are suitable for persons ages 17 and older. Stories in this category may contain intense violence, blood and gore, sexual content and/or strong language."**

Now I am extremely thankful for all the readers we've gotten on this account and how well people enjoy alice and I's stories. But I must say that it both 'upsets' and weirds me out so many of you are blatantly ignoring that M tag. That's all. I'm not gonna tell ya'll that are younger than 17 to stop reading, cause I know full well I'll be ignored. I just hope you are as mature as you pretend to be.

****Now that I'm done with my preaching, on with the story!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Marluxia - Four days later<strong>

Leaning over the vanity and frowning in deep concentration as I quickly added some more explanations to my philosophy essay that was due late afternoon tomorrow, I felt a rush of victory rush through me as I managed to put my pencil down and call it quits before the manager walked into the lounge hidden behind the wall of the strip joint's stage.

"Jack, you're up." He tossed me my outfit and I grimaced as tonight I was a biker apparently. Leather really did not work with my fair skin complex. I'd tried to tell him this, but of course strippers had brains the size of a pea and couldn't possibly know what looked good. Shrugging out of my regular jeans and shirt, I then pulled on the leather pants that had two zippers going down my thighs.

They didn't go all the way down to my ankles, the zippers actually stopped right above my knees. which looked really wrong, because the part below my knees would then flap around when I spun around in circles, and I was rather sure it made my thighs look twice the size they actually were. Again though, what did I know? Tugging the elastic out of my hair, I shook my head, letting the pink locks flow freely and then looked into the mirror, checking that no hairs were peeking out. I cared about my looks, but I wasn't much for man scaping.

Waxing hurt like a son of a bitch, but the manager had caught a glimpse of my happy trail the other night and said I better get rid of all hairs except that on top of my head. So yesterday I'd gone and got it all ripped out. Legs included. I was now seriously contemplating laser surgery to make sure I'd never have to go through waxing again.

Sighing, I patted my chest and then frowned, looking around. Where was the shirt?

"No shirt!" The manager shouted. Pulling my eyes off the ground, I gave him a dull stare.

"Don't you think that'd be giving away the goods too quickly?" I grumbled out, walking over to the door that led to the stage directly.

"Did I hire you as my creative director?"

"No."

He gave me a tight smile. "Exactly. So get up there and shake your ass. That's all I want out of you and that's all you're ever gonna do."

I raised an eyebrow, sticking my ass back at him. "Pat for good luck?"

He sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "You are the only stripper that isn't begging me for anti-depressants. Get out of my sight."

I gave him a wink, "With pleasure." And then walked up the short steps that led straight into the spotlight of the stage. Here we go again. Three nights a week. Putting on my game face, I tuned out my thoughts and let my body relax in the sticky warmth the strip joint offered, the smell of sweat, arousal and alcohol assaulting my nostrils.

It wasn't so bad. I just showed a little skin and made good money. Course all that money went straight back to the strip joint itself since the owner had paid for my college tuition and I was expected to pay him back. Yeah, that hadn't been the smartest move. Whatever. Tonight the music was good, it was my favorite song, it being 'Heads will roll' by the 'yeah yeah yeahs'. I was rather sure the group would most likely die did they know their song was being played in a strip joint, but it helped give me good feelings.

Closing my eyes for now, I actually danced instead of just circling my hips around seductively, allowing myself to appreciate the goodness that was the song, my feet sliding over the over polished stage ground, helping us stripper slide better. Or slip. I'd had my fair share of slips when I'd first started out here. I opened my eyes once I knew I was close to the poll, grasping it with one hand, hooking one leg around it and then pushing my leather covered dick up against it, sliding all the way down till my ass touched the ground for just a moment. Spinning around, I brought my arms up and wrapped my fingers around the pole high above my head, pressing my back against the cold steal, letting it push between my ass cheeks and then while I slid up and down... I took a moment to let my eyes wander across the joint, checking out the crowd and seeing what types of customers I'd have to deal with tonight.

I nearly faltered in my movements when my eyes landed on a very familiar face, sitting in the exact same spot he'd sat in last time. Well, well... The initial surprise now faded, I smirked his way before doing an elaborate move on the pole that had taken me months to learn. It was partly showing off, but also to make up for the slight glitch that had taken place when I'd found out he had been here. Why was he here anyway? I definitely hadn't expected him back. He'd been part of a birthday crowd. Birthday crowds generally came once and never again. Unless there was another birthday?

Trying to keep the curiosity off my face, I continued to dance while occasionally letting myself look at him and take him in. He was... Different. Something about him just made him unique. I watched as he did the same thing he did the first time, digging around in his pocket and bringing up wads of cash and setting them on the stage in front of him, meeting my eyes and winking. He settled back, sending me a smile while he took a sip of his drink. Pretending I hadn't seen the customer on my right smack money onto the stage before Kadaj had, I released the pole and instantly went down to my knees, crawling his way, simultaneously giving the ignored customer a good view of my ass which I knew would shut him up.

Reaching the edge of the stage Kadaj was sitting at, I straightened while still on my knees, just no longer on all fours. Pushing my hips forward, I licked my lips slowly, my hands running over my naked chest, because lets face it, I was still working and I couldn't just jump off the stage and have a chat with him. Which... Did I even want to do that? I better not falter again. I watched as he raised his hand, never breaking eye contact and flagged down the manager who'd been watching us dancers and waiting for just that signal for a lapdance request.

I winked at him before turning my head to look at the manager and he then gave me a nod, allowing me off stage. Moving off it, I reached down to take Kadaj's hand once I stood beside him, tugging him off the chair and pulling him along with me across the joint, making our way to the private rooms. There were these unspoken 'codes' we had between us strippers. Me walking across the entire joint holding onto Kadaj's hand? That meant they had to back off. Guiding him inside an available private room, I let go off his hand and then closed the door behind us.

"Good evening, Marluxia. How's your day been?" He said easily as he stood in the middle of the room and licked his lips while staring at my chest.

He wanted to know how...? "Alright, I suppose. Although I believe these pants to be terribly unflattering." Stepping forward to try and ease the awkwardness and return to the normal, I laid a hand on his shoulder and guided him backwards up until he was seated in the chair. Leaning onto the arms of it, my face was now inches from his. "And yours?"

Smiling, he raised his hand and quickly touched my hair before dropping it back down to his lap. "It's better now, thanks for asking." Chuckling and winking he added, "I think those pants are fantastic, myself."

I should remind him of the rule now. "Yes, I suppose I can rock anything." Would he touch my hair again? Just as briefly? "No touching..." I finally got out, knowing better than to break protocol. My eyes hooded over though, and my teeth latched onto my bottom lip as I slowly straddled his lap. "Unless I allow it."

He nodded. "Sorry. Won't happen again." Taking a deep breath, he settled into the chair, shifting to get more comfortable.

I needed to do my job. Yes. Letting my arms rest on either side of his head, I slowly rolled my hips against his. "Camera in the top right corner..." I breathed out, the images of being with him last time invading my mind and making my brain feel quite foggy.

"Yup...yeah..." Exhaling and slowly responding by rolling his hips back up and into mine, I saw his hands grip the armrests, his knuckles turning white. Tilting my head to the side, I pressed my lips below his ear, breathing loudly as I placed more pressure in my movements against him.

"How badly do you want to touch me?" I whispered, wanting his hands on me, but feeling quite smug at his clear want and needing to play just for a second before allowing him.

"As bad as you want me to touch you." He whispered back smugly, but didn't touch me, just waiting for my permission.

I smirked. At least he wasn't an idiot. "Go on then..."

"Your wish is my command, babe." Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me against him, grinding his cock into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadaj<strong>

Dear lord, he was so fucking hot. His voice, his face, his fucking hair. I'd never been one to really be into pink, like, ever, but god damn he looked amazing with it. And it just made his blue eyes stand out. So, when he basically gave me permission to touch, I had to hold back a bit. I mean, he'd pointed out the fucking camera in the corner so despite what I wanted to do, I needed to remember that this wasn't my house and he wasn't my lay. He was a stripper that I found rather eye catching and I was basically paying to enjoy his body grind against mine. But still...the guy was a fucking dream.

He leaned back some, his hands holding onto my knees while he pushed his ass back and forth against my crotch, giving me an amazing view on the expanse of his naked chest, and not only that, his hard cock straining beneath the leather fabric.

"I didn't expect you to be back..." He murmured, moaning then as he pressed down harder.

"Hey, I'm as susceptible as the next guy." I said, and moved one hand up to touch his smooth chest. He'd had a little bit of hair there last time...he must've waxed it. Fucking hot. "Not to sound creepy, but I wanted to see you again. That's all."

He surprised me by chuckling. "Kind of hard to top the creepy in this place." He leaned back forward, his dick now bumping into mine. He was panting, his arms slipping around my neck and his open mouth pressing against my forehead. "Believe me, you don't come near it."

"Oh really?" I gasped out as the friction being created was nothing compared to what his words were doing to me. And I could not stop wanting more from him; reality taking a back seat to my imagination as I pictured pounding into that fit little ass. Reaching up now that I had his permission, I tucked a strand of hair gently behind his ear, marveling that it was, in fact, his real hair and not a wig. I'd been a little curious. I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed, his head tilting into my touch and a small shiver ran all over him along with a very delicate and discrete intake of breath.

Woah. Now, up until this point, this whole thing could have been an act. Even the denial of the money for my dry hump last time. But strippers, they don't just react like that, the shiver and the little gasp. They fucking moaned like porn stars trying to play it up for tips. Smiling now, knowing that he was enjoying this as much as I was, I let my fingers run up his back, lightly touching.

I couldn't help but notice that he seemed to have the most interesting reactions to gentleness. "You okay, Marluxia?"

I felt goosebumps spring alive on his skin where my fingertips touched, his blue eyes now staring into mine, and again, I noticed his pupils dilate. "Normally there is no touching..." He panted out, his hips still moving and I felt his palms settle softly against the sides of my neck now. "When there is, it's not... Well, you don't touch like I expect." His head tilted back on his shoulders, his facial expression written in pleasure. "It's unsettling." He said this with a smile, so I assumed it wasn't a bad thing.

Humming in pleasure, I just let him do his thing, holding onto his hips and pulling them down. "Just let me know if you want me to touch you differently...hmmm...whatever you want."

"You can start by zipping me out of these pants. They're choking my cock." He knelt up, his crotch now level with the top of my chest, his hands resting on my shoulders as he looked down at me with a smirk, giving me a wink.

"Sure thing, babe. You don't have to ask me twice." My attention was immediately on his crotch and I licked my lips as my fingers gingerly touched his sides trying to undo the zippers on what was some fucking tight leather. Biting down on my bottom lip, I finally got them started, holding my breath as I slowly lowered lowered them at the same time. "Where'd your happy trail go, babe?" I asked as I saw the front of his pants start to fall forward.

He grinned, "Some stupid freaking thing going on around here, 'Let's wax all of our strippers'." He lifted his arms, nodding at his armpits. "That and my legs are smooth like a baby's bottom." He let his arms fall down, pushing the now undone pants to the ground. "As are my balls."

"Fucking hell, Marluxia." I choked out, feeling my cock straining against my pants and praying I wouldn't embarrass myself by coming in my pants. Quickly, I sat on my hands so that I wouldn't reach out and touch him. That would be bad. I'd probably be escorted outside by the two burly bouncers at the front door, and I'd never be allowed back in. And that would suck ass.

He smirked as he lowered himself down onto my lap again, his eyes now in my line of vision instead of his crotch. "Hmmm, here," He murmured, slipping one foot down to the ground and pushing the chair, surprising me as it turned just a tad. "Now all the camera can see is the back of the chair and the top of my naked back along with my face and the top of your head." His hands slid down my chest, pausing right above my pants edge. "I just wish to undo your pants." He said carefully, seemingly confused.

I was surprised, but, hell, why not? "You do whatever you want, babe." This was getting a little heavy, but hell if I was gonna stop now. Scooting down so that he could have better access to the button on my jeans. I was just a tad disappointed that I'd worn underwear today. Wouldn't it have been better if I'd been commando like him?

He chuckled softly at my disappointed expression all the while undoing the button and zipper, pressing the pants as far apart as it would allow. Then, he nodded down at my underwear. "And they say these things are useless..." He murmured, popping open the small button in the front flap of my boxers before slowly, reaching inside, a low hum of appreciation going through him while he pulled out my cock, quite literally freeing it.

It had been hard already, but as it was suddenly free, it definitely was a sigh of relief. I couldn't help the surge of satisfaction as I remembered his words from before about having a job here...hmm...not a bad idea. "See anything you like?" Sometimes I just couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth. Hopefully he wouldn't poke me about that lame joke, but secretly hoping he'd say yes.

Raising an eyebrow, he settled back down onto my lap, returning to the rocking motion, a moan pulling out of him as our bare skins touched. Taking a moment to bask in the pleasure, he then leaned in closer, his hand reaching up to push the bang of hair out of my face, leaving his fingertips to rest against the side of my head.

"I don't hand out compliments easily." He licked his lips then, his eyes unfocused as he continued to jerk his hips into mine. "I'm a very arrogant person by nature and quite like keeping all attention to myself..." He panted, inching his face closer to mine, his blue eyes really close now. "But you are something." A whisper while his parted lips hovered not even an inch away from my own. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss you.."

Licking my lips just in case he decided to be daring, my eyes closed as I felt his cock against my own. "I'm not gonna say no, babe. You do what you want." It was up to him, and I didn't want to fuck it up by grabbing his face and tasting him first. I had to walk carefully with him. My fingers went back to tracing patterns on his back, feeling the sweat start to dot his back.

He stopped moving his hips for a moment, leading me to open my eyes in question and at that same moment he carefully touched the tip of his tongue to my bottom lip, tracing it. His blue eyes fluttered closed and then I felt his lips press properly on top of my own. He moaned in a way I hadn't heard before, it was almost like a purr, all the while his entire body trembled, his hips slowly moving again.

Not breaking the kiss, but surprised as I really hadn't expected it, I moved one of my hands up to play with his hair, letting my fingers tangle in it. Hell yeah. Moaning against his lips and letting my tongue sneak out to gently touch his, I started moving harder up against him. This wasn't sex, but hell if it didn't feel a bit like it.

He gasped away from the kiss, "I have to be careful with you..." He murmured, looking at me curiously, his fingers pushing the hair out of my face again. Giving me a smile, he then maneuvered his body around so that his back was pressed against my chest, his ass nestled against my cock and his head beside mine, lips close to my ear. He panted softly into it as my length slid up between his cheeks, his hand going down his chest, fingers wrapping around his dick and rubbing it at the same rhythm he was at with his ass against my cock.

"Fuck yeah...go for it..." I was not going to last and I didn't want to go first this time around so counting on his earlier reactions, I gently kissed his neck and nibbled gently. "Marluxia, can you come for me?"

"God yes..." He squeezed the tip and then picked up in speed, his ass following the rhythm and rocking back into my on dick with the right amount of pressure. His chest was heaving and his moans were continuous. It wasn't five seconds later and his body shivered first, his come squirting out onto his stomach, hand slowly squeezing out everything he had to give.

"Fuck, yeah..." Sighing in relief as I let go, holding his hips against me, letting my come release between his ass cheeks. Someday, god willing, I'd be able to do this in the comfort of my own bed.

He shuddered in pleasure before his body slumped back against me. "Okay, I'm going to need just a moment. Am I crushing you? I hope not, cause I can't move."

"Just rest there, babe. I'm not fit to move yet, either. Dammit, Marluxia. Haven't been that turned on in months." Holding onto him, my arms around his stomach, I sighed against the side of his head, letting my lips brush his cheek. My brain could not quite wrap around the fact that this was so beyond anything that I had expected, I refused to feel any kind of awkward about the camera just over my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>About a week later<strong>**  
><strong>

Checking my phone again for new messages, I sighed as I glanced up at the tall intimidating glass building in front of me. Group assignments were the fucking worst and of course I always get paired with the nerdy girl who was mean at first, but then turned flirty because she had it in her head that if she helped me get an A, I'd fall for her. Even after the, I'm into fucking guys' speech, she was still giving me looks like she wanted to eat me. Not really fun. So today was our last day before our assignment was due and of course she wanted to meet in the library. It was like her second home.

Avoiding the crowds of students hanging around outside, I pushed open the door, nodded to the security guard who was standing by the doors and headed into the stacks of books. The study tables and study rooms were on the opposite end of the building. I checked my phone again and tried to think back to how many days had passed since I'd been my uncles strip club. I'd stopped by two days ago and that had been a disaster. Girls. Fucking naked and topless girls running around everywhere and I'd been groped at least twice by passing waitresses.

I'd finally been smart enough to grab one of their schedules from the bar and memorized the nights that they would have their male dancers. Fucking hell, I wanted to see Marluxia. The guy was fucking hot and if I could catch a lap dance with him again, I'd sure feel less tense.

"Kadaj!" I sighed as I noticed the girl sitting at one of the tables, frantically waving her arm at me. Inwardly grimacing, I gave a halfhearted wave and walked over to her.

"Hey. So why did you want to meet? I thought we were done?" I didn't sit down, just stood next to the table and fingered my phone in my pocket. It was my out if she got weird again.

Blushing and tucking her hair behind her ear, she just nodded. "Oh yeah. I couldn't remember." Bullshit. "Um, did you want to hang out? There's this party tonight..." She trailed off and sent me a hopeful look. Ah shit.

"Look, um, I've got a date tonight. And I don't think he'll want to go to a party. Thanks though." Must get out of here before the awkwardness makes me want to fucking shoot myself. No more theater classes. The girls were a little too much for me to handle. After an awkward goodbye, I quickly walked away, loosing myself in the stacks of books and feeling just a tad sorry for the girl. But, it's not like I could help her out. Maybe I'll get her a free coupon for a lap dance at the strip club.

Checking the book spines in front of me, I shook my head and chuckled. Human sexuality. Really? Grabbing a book, 'Sex, A User's Guide' I figured I could kill some time here before I went downtown to see if I could get another lap dance out of Marluxia and maybe a phone number. I didn't have high hopes, but it couldn't hurt to ask. Taking my chosen reading material over the other end of the building, I glanced around for an empty table. As my eyes scanned the tables, my eyes widened as I saw...no, it couldn't be...that pink...hair.

"Marluxia." I whispered out as, yes indeed, I would know that hair anywhere. He was here. In this library. At my university. The pink locks were pulled back in a sloppy pony tail, clearing his face, his eyes fixed on a book which he was bend over at a table, sitting alone. He dressed so differently when he wasn't working... He actually had glasses, big round ones, and he was wearing a loose vivid blue hoody along with a pair of khaki colored cotton pants. His right hand was ticking a pen onto the book in an impatient like gesture, his left toying with a loose strand of pink hair hanging before his ear, twirling it around his finger.

My feet were taking me over to him without my brain telling them to, and I couldn't keep the grin off of my face as I approached his table. Weaving in and around the chairs that were in my way, I came around to his side, letting me eyes drink in his good looks again. Don't get me wrong, loved the tight leather he'd worn the last time I'd seen him, but this outfit...eye catching. Dropping my book onto the table next to him, I leaned on top of it and waited for him to see me.

He didn't look up, sighing heavily. "Kindly remove yourself away from me. You're tainting my oxygen." He flipped a page of his book, not checking to see who'd interrupted.

Still grinning, I just stayed put. He was feisty. I liked that. "Is this seat taken, babe?" He jumped at the sound of my voice, his pen dropping and then he snapped his head up, bright blue eyes looking at me in surprise through his round glasses. It's like he'd been caught doing something illegal, he looked that startled. I'm quite sure about a minute passed before he reacted, reaching up to quickly pull the glasses off his face, folding them and placing them on the book before clearing his throat, averting his gaze from me and then with a flippant wave of the hand he allowed me to take the seat beside his.

"Thanks." The confidence I'd felt when I'd first seen him wasn't shaken in any way, but now I was wondering if this had been a bad idea. I'm not used to just being ignored and if I remembered correctly, he'd been as into what we'd done the last time as I had been. "Whatcha studying, Marluxia? Didn't realize you were in the same university as me."

"Woah, okay," He suddenly said, turning to look at me with confused eyes. "Give me a moment, would you? I just came to realize my plan of 'I'll strip at a joint across the city so I can't run into my customers' wasn't as well planned out as I thought." He pushed the book he'd been reading my way, answering my question as to what he was studying mutely, all the while making clear he wasn't telling me to pack up and leave. "I'm not used to failing." He muttered. "I don't like it."

Did the rules of no touching work outside of the club? Probably. Holding the edge of the book, I kept my eyes on his face and not on his hair that I really wanted to touch again. "Easy there, babe. I'm hardly ever in the library." Sitting back into my chair, I put my hands behind my head and just grinned easily at him. "So...how's it going? I stopped by the club on the wrong day last time. I was hoping to see you again."

"I-" He frowned deeply. "Apparently I've forgotten how to have a regular conversation with someone." Shaking his head, he blinked my way. "I'm fine, I think. Surprised." His previously questioning gaze faded into a softer one now as they took in my features. "And yourself?"

I don't know why it should please me that he didn't make a regular habit of interacting with his customers, or anyone else for that matter, but it did. Stoked my fucking ego a little too much. "I'm doing fan-fucking-tastic today." Winking, I figured I might get lucky and get his phone number today.

* * *

><p><em>There's groping and moaning in almost every chapter. LEMONS HUZZAH<em>!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The third chapter HUZZAH! Hey guys, I can totally see you... You should review *eyes*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Marluxia<strong>

I'd spend hours staring at a goddamned map to make sure I couldn't run into customers! Being a loner certainly helped in that department as well, generally avoiding people as much as I could. It was part believe on 'having friends was a waste of my time', another part being 'my situation was so unlike many around here in this university, they were too immature to hang out with'.

That last one pissed me off. So many people walking around these school grounds willy nilly, tuition paid for by their rich ass parents. If only I were so lucky. Also, people were nosy, it was hard to hide the fact I was a stripper. Now, I didn't mind the job much at all, but it made people uncomfortable. Instead of thinking 'This is Marluxia, a handsome devil who I happen to be friends with', it usually went more along the lines of, 'This is Mar- Forget his name. He's a stripper'.

Kadaj's voice penetrated my thoughts, "I'm doing fan-fucking-tastic today." He said with a wink. Who'd have thought the highlight of my working nights went to the same university I did?

I was rather sure this was against the strip joint's protocol. Strippers weren't exactly allowed to socialize with the customers as that could lead to trouble. Dating, be it customer or not, was sorta frowned upon since that led to jealous boyfriends and girlfriends, and that was just time consuming to deal with, not something the strip joint wanted to waste their time on.

Well... It's not like I liked my boss anyways, and I did follow the rules perfectly when I was actually inside the strip joint. Did I want him dictating my life when I was outside of it? No, not really. Feeling my posture relax, I let out a discrete sigh of relief as my thoughts were finally in order after having been startled with his presence. I then gave him a smile, leaning back in my chair and shamelessly checked him out. Because I wanted too.

"So I guess I can expect to see you on my next shift?" I murmured. Quirking his eyebrow, definitely noticing the way my eyes were watching him, he leaned back giving me a better view. His dark jeans were snug and form fitting around his waist but flaring at the bottom, and he wore a tight fitting black muscle t-shirt. Silver blue hair was hanging loose and framing his face, every once in a while dropping in front of his eyes.

"That depends...when is your next shift? I was thinking I might see you tonight?" I was sure there had to be more to him than his looks, and I was curious, but... smothering a soft moan of appreciation that wanted to escape my lips while I'd been drinking him in rather greedily, I brought my gaze back up to his eyes. None had affected me like he had, and it was confusing the hell out of my system. Hard to ignore though.

"Tonight sounds good..." I breathed, trying to remember that we were in a public library.

"So you're working then? Or do I get your number so I can call you later?" His voice was hopeful, his eyes sparking as he stared at me.

It's like tires screeched to a stop in my mind, halting my horny thoughts. "Phone number?" I asked in surprise. I was going to have to think about that... Allowing him to have direct contact with me wasn't an unpleasant idea, but I had to consider the whole job and customer thing. Also, he was my highlight during my working hours. Stripping was dull when he wasn't there to watch me. "Come by tonight and find out if I'll give it to you." There, I was giving myself the time to process all this, but not saying no to him either and hopefully he'd agree to the proposition, which would effectively make sure he'd be there tonight.

Licking his lips, he dropped his arms from behind his head and leaned forward. "What time does your shift start?" He asked softly before lifting one hand, and gently touching my hair, his eyes seemingly mesmerized as he stroked it.

I still felt confused when he was so careful and gentle with me. But it wasn't bad, I liked it, clearly, as I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, tilting my head into his touch. His thumb brushed my cheekbone and that gesture nearly led me to have a reaction that made me think of a heart attack. Which it wasn't, my heart beat just picked up in speed. That just didn't happen. Ever. Not for this. Before anything else could happen, a large figure loomed over us, a hand wrapping tightly around Kadaj's wrist, harshly shoving it away from my face and back into his lap.

"Did you not read the sign? No gays allowed." A big bulky guy of about twenty-two informed, snickering at his two other idiot friends flanking each side of him. Oh for fuck sake. Now he'd not only pissed me off by interrupting the soft moment, but he'd touched Kadaj. Standing slowly, I gave him a dull stare before throwing a bitch slap right across his face.

"Please grow up." I told him pleasantly, reaching down to take Kadaj's hand, tugging him out of the chair so he would follow me away from the table before the big no brain brute would realize he'd just gotten smacked by a 'fairy'.

"Holy fuck, Marluxia!" He exclaimed and chuckled as I led him through the maze of chairs and tables. "What the hell was that about?"

"Clearly I'm a tad protective... possessive." I said, not able to keep the smirk off my face before pushing the library's exit door open, breathing in some fresh air. "I don't like other people touching my things."

"Hey, I'm not complaining, babe." Squeezing my hand, he glanced around outside and shaded his eyes against the sun. "Can I invite you to grab a smoothie with me?" He asked pointing across the street.

Hmmm... No. I needed to think about the phone number thing before I'd be able to process 'drinking a smoothie along with him'. I did very much enjoy the fact he wanted to spend time with me though. But I was a thinker now... I needed to think before acting. I hadn't done so in the past and it had gotten me in a situation that wasn't exactly the way I thought my live would be.

"How about I buy you a smoothie and you buy me one and then we go on our separate ways and see each other tonight again during my shift?" I offered, carefully gauging his reaction. "I start at ten."

He simply nodded, still smiling easily. "I like raspberry smoothies. And I'll be there." Wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening<strong>

Wondering whether I'd be wearing the biker, cowboy or suit costume tonight, I quickly scribbled down the last of my solution to the math problem I'd brought along with me as homework. Other strippers were in the lounge, hanging out, talking, or just getting ready. I'd never really talked to them. I actually didn't know their real names, just their stage names. There were the more sophisticated ones; Mack, Leo, Lance and Harley. The innuendos; Rod, Prince, Godzilla... I kid you not, Lucky and Rocky. And then last but not least, the plain obvious; Six-pack, Dick, Woody, Rip and Cheeks.

Tossing my homework onto the vanity, I stretched my arms out over my head, smothering the grimace that wanted to stretch its way out over my features as the manager walked in, making his way right over to me.

"Jack. No dancing for you tonight."

Excuse me? "Am I fired?"

He shook his head. "No. Someone bought you off market for lap dances and added in some extra to make sure you wouldn't even appear on stage tonight." My eye twitched as I absorbed this and my fellow strippers gathered closer as this type of thing rarely happened. To be quite honest, I hadn't thought it possible. Not unless this had been a whore house.

"You make me sound like a prostitute." It's like I couldn't help myself.

The manager grinned. "Aren't you?"

Rolling my eyes, I got out of the chair. "So I only do lap dances for him, but otherwise I still dance the pole except for tonight?" That must have cost a fortune.

"It's got a brain." He pointed over his shoulder at the door leading directly to the private room area. "Now get moving and go thank the stupid fucker with plenty of lap dance gratitude." Giving him a careful nod, I walked towards the private area of the strip joint, looking over my shoulder with a perplexed expression directed at the other strippers. Those still staring at me shrugged, clearly having no clue either. Okay then.

Opening the door, I stepped into the hallway with the many doors that led to the small square rooms where lap dancing occurred, only now wondering about who it could be. If it was anyone other than Kadaj, I'd kill myself, if the frustration and irritation didn't do the job first that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadaj<strong>

I waited in the private room, sipping my scotch and checking to make sure I didn't have anything going on tomorrow in the way of school. Not that I really cared, but it wouldn't do to fail any classes, even if I didn't need them for my major...not that I had a major. I chuckled and leaned back waiting for the manager to bring Marluxia to the room.

I'd bought up all his lapdances for the time being. Sharing wasn't something I was into, and even if he didn't do what he did with me to anyone else, I didn't even want other people to get a taste. Despite owning the lapdances, I wasn't naive enough to assume that I owned him in any way. This wasn't Pretty Woman; he wasn't Julia Roberts and I wasn't Richard Gere. But all that I did know, was that I wanted him to only give me that kind of attention and if it came to me shelling out five thousand dollars, so be it. I wondered why he was even stripping, if he really enjoyed it or if it was just for the money. Either way, I'd bought myself a few hours of entertainment by my favorite stripper. The door opened and I grinned as Marluxia in all his pink haired glory walked through.

His blue eyes fixed on me and then he sighed really loudly in what seemed relief. "Oh thank god..." He groaned out, closing the door to the room by just leaning against it.

"Just Kadaj is fine, babe. You can call me god when we're in bed though." I smirked and raised my glass to him, letting my eyes roam up and down his form. He was only in his jeans and a very tight tank top, his hair pulled back into a ponytail, and I felt my dick twitch. So, it wasn't just the regular stripper clothes that could turn me on; his regular clothes flattered him just as well.

"Cocky." He grinned, pushing off the door and walking over to me slowly. "I suppose I ought to thank you." His voice was taking on that smoothness again that informed me if I wished him to lap dance right this instance? He'd do it.

"Wanna just sit and talk for a bit? I bet you don't really get to take breaks during your shift." I shifted in my chair, pointing at the slim spot that he could sit. "And you don't have to thank me. It's my pleasure, really." I could buy his dances for the rest of the year easy, if he'd let me.

He frowned, faltering in his steps, but then nodded. Instead of sitting down beside me in the small spot I'd liberated, he straddled my lap, but made sure his ass rested on my thighs instead of my crotch. Placing his hands on the arm rests, he looked at me curiously.

"I still wish to say thank you. And you better take it, because I don't thank very many people." He then said. "I'm also honest when the situation asks for it, so, I will have you know that the idea of performing a lap dance for anybody but yourself was quite depressing."

I quirked an eyebrow up at him, and shifted so I was evenly sitting on the chair. "Sounds like it's win-win for me. I don't relish the idea of you lapdancing any other fucker who walks in here." Settling my hands on his hips and staring up into his face, I licked my lips. Now, how do I convince him that he should just give up the stripping already? He looked down at my hands on his hips and I could see the corner of his lip quirk up before he looked back at me, reaching out to carefully push the lock of hair falling in my face behind my ear. He left his fingers there for a minute, before letting his hand slip down, ending up resting at the top of my chest.

"You wanted to talk." He murmured. "I've done a lot of thinking today." Had he, really? "About your question on obtaining my number and grabbing a smoothie together?" I nodded and he then gave me a small smile. "I don't see a problem in giving you my number."

"Really? You really sure that's what you want? I can be quite a handful." Pushing up with my hips, I was at least glad that he wasn't hovered directly over my dick. I didn't want to really get into what we'd done last time.

"Don't insult me." He smirked. "I can handle you no problem." Reaching back, he pulled out a piece of paper from his ass pocket and then showed me the number on it before tucking it into my pocket at the front. "Is there something you'd like to say to me specifically?" He asked curiously. I guess these rooms didn't get to hear much talking. I got why he might need a moment to get comfortable.

I had always excelled at asking the tough questions, which is why I didn't really mind asking the next question. "So, why the stripping? I'm curious and...I'm not going to lie, I'm hoping I can convince you to quit." Chuckling and winking up at him, I continued, "Believe me, my motives are entirely self serving."

I wondered if jumping directly into that subject without build up would bother him, but he seemed fine. Good. "I came here to go to the university. Tuition was very expensive and I was broke. I was working as a waiter in a restaurant during the day and then also did evening shifts in a bar. About to pick up a third job in between those two to make money fast."

He shrugged. "The add led me to this place and seeing as I don't mind showing a bit of skin and the pay was triple what I earned the two other jobs combined..." Right, that made sense. But how was he going to the university? "The boss of this place," He grimaced before continuing, "Very charming guy. With his words and propositions anyway. He told me that he'd pay for my tuition and assured me I could keep this job here, paying off the debt at my own rhythm."

Sighing heavily, he reached up with his hands, scratching his scalp while looking quite exhausted all of a sudden. "Of course he forgot to mention he was adding a rather large percentage to the sum of my dept every month. The amount has grown to twice the size of what the tuition amount started out to be. Basically, he's making sure I can't leave this place."

I blinked. "Did you say the owner of this place?" I just needed a little clarification before I did what I was thinking of doing. No way was this fair.

He stretched, cracking his neck and I was glad to see he didn't seem as stiff and uncomfortable as he had earlier. "Yes. The manager of this place is an ass, but the owner? I'm glad he only ever shows once a month to each give us our paychecks." He wrinkled his nose, looking disgusted, "And of course, look us over. Not that that doesn't make sense, it's a strip joint after all. But kinda makes you feel like stock." He chuckled.

I reached up to touch his face. "You are far from stock, babe." Stroking my fingers up into his hair, I grinned. "Whose idea was it to dye your hair pink? I absolutely love it..." I murmured.

My eyes widened as an actual blush appeared on his cheeks, his gaze seemingly sheepish. "It was an accident, actually... The manager wanted me blond as there were too many brunettes. I guess I won't be making a career in hairdressing." He cleared his throat. "But apparently it suits me, so I kept it."

Chuckling, I ran my hand down from his hair, touching his cheek, his neck, chest and finally I reached his waist, lifting the edge of his shirt up so I could rest my hand against his stomach. Leaning forward, I took a deep breath, relishing the fresh slightly flowery scent that came from him.

"It does suit you. But tell me," I moved my hand a little lower on his stomach so that I was resting just above his jeans, "when they had you waxed, did you enjoy that as well? I'm sorry to say that I miss your happy trail."

"Hurts like a son of bitch." He said curtly. "I don't exactly have a say in that. I wear what they ask me to wear, and I wax what they want me to get waxed." He reached up to let his fingers slide into my hair, gently tilting my head back just a bit, his thumbs stroking over my neck. "Tell me something about you?"

"What do you want to know? Ask anything and I'll answer." I had no secrets, and I didn't care to keep anything from him.

His fingers scratched my scalp while he frowned. "Well, that is the thing, apparently I'm curious to know pretty much anything about you. Which is strange since I generally don't really care to get to know people." His left hand slipped out of my hair so he could trace my lips with those fingertips. "Tell me how old you are, what you do at the university, why you aren't in a relationship with someone other than a stripper," He smirked slowly, "Don't get me wrong, I know I'm fine, but isn't it complicated?"

I snaked my tongue out to taste his finger, smirking when he glared at me. "I'm twenty-two, I don't really do anything at university, and I'm not in a relationship because I don't care to be." Reaching up to grasp his hand, I placed a quick kiss on the back of it and inclined my head in a bow. "It is only complicated if you see it as such. I see something that intrigues me, in this case a rather striking stripper, and I want to know more about him." I didn't release his hand, instead I held onto it and I pushed our palms together and laced my fingers with his. "Everything else is just icing on the cake, babe. One word from you, and I'd wipe your debt clean just for the chance to date you."

His eyes were fixed onto our connected hands, his lips parting as he seemed lost in thought for a moment. "You'd get rid of my debt... buying me out of the strip joint." He wasn't forming it as a question and I wondered what he was thinking off as I couldn't read the expression on his face. I remember him having issues letting me offer him money so he'd give me his name. I knew offering to pay for his debt was a risky proposition, as lightly as I'd let it slip...

I was surprised when a small moan escaped him. "Almost like you'd own me. We'd be very interesting in the bedroom indeed..." His eyes were glazed over and he shifted his hips some, leading me to look down and see he was now sporting a semi hard one.

Biting back the moan that was trying to escape my lips, I just squeezed his hand again and let my other one stroke his hip some more, my thumb making circles against his hip bone. This was going rather well, and I was more than interested in doing just what I said. He'd be dynamite in the bedroom and I bet he could keep me guessing and satisfied for years...

"One word is all it takes, Marluxia. And as hot as it would be to own you, you have only to say the word and I'll jump when you command it." Oh hell yeah...The idea of dominating him was a cock starter, but the idea of him dominating me was making my dick strain against my zipper.

"Hmmm, I will think about it." He murmured. "Now, tell me, where is all this money coming from?"

"A rather large trust fund that my parents have given me in hopes it will keep me out of trouble for the rest of my life." I shrugged, not really caring if that made me a little spoiled in his eyes. Life was full of the rich and the richer and while it was certainly nice to have money enough to never want again, I was fully aware that it could not buy me happiness.

But that didn't stop me from having fun. "My father's half brother owns this strip club, which is why I brought my step-brother here for his birthday the first time we met. Which is what made me rather curious about your interesting situation that you described. He is a rather unsavory character and anything and everything I can do to disrupt him, is my pleasure I can assure you."

He pursed his lips. "You're giving me the key to my cage, yet don't want sexual favors in return?"

Winking, I murmured, "You got it, babe."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I'm going to have to be careful with you."

I pouted, but knew what he meant and although I did not share his reservations, I could understand him. "Treat me gently, master. I promise to behave." Smirking so he would know I was just poking him for fun, I shifted my legs, realizing that they were sort of going to sleep as he sat on them.

He cleared his throat, looking uncertain before he asked, "Would you like to grab a smoothie now? You made sure I'm only to be yours for the evening, and unless you do want that lap dance I sort of owe you, we don't necessarily have to remain here."

Grinning and nodding my head, I checked my watch and saw that it was about eleven o'clock. "Hmm, smoothie place is closed, but can I interest you in a late dinner? My treat." Any time spent with him away from this place made me happy.

Leaning in, he placed his lips softly against my cheek, "Your treat only cause I allow it." Giving my jaw a kiss, he then moved off my lap, "I'll just go get my things." He winked before exiting the room. My father had always counseled me against being reckless and impulsive, saying it would get me into trouble, but he'd never told me that sometimes just following what I wanted, could result in something as sweet and sexy as Marluxia.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woohoo! Fourth chapter, and this ones got plenty of groping and moaning. The next chapter will be the last chapter to this story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Marluxia - a week or so later<strong>

I'd come to terms with the fact that my life wouldn't fall under the category of 'exciting'. I hadn't been interested in a relationship for a long while, not seeing why waste time on chit chatting around while you could just get to the point and pound each others brains out, which is all you really wanted out of the person. Scratch an itch. But for some very odd reason 'chit chatting' with Kadaj wasn't all that unpleasant. Throughout our smoothie date I'd come to realize that it was most likely because he didn't appreciate bullshit same as me. He didn't pretend to be shy or uncertain about his looks. He knew he was damn hot and didn't mind making sure I knew he knew. That I also liked, cause I was the same in that sense.

He had interesting points of views on general subjects, and although he didn't know for sure yet what he wanted to do for a career, it didn't make him unstable even if the 'not knowing' tended to stress a lot of people out in this world. His gentle touches were still surprising since he was so direct normally, I'd have thought his touches would be too. They weren't hesitant though, just... he paid reverent attention to every detail of me and while I didn't expect it, my ego was taking a major hit upwards. Clearly he enjoyed what he was seeing, and although I was in fact interested to find out more about him than just the physical, the physical was still very important to me.

Of course then when we'd gone on a coffee date the following day, I'd been more comfortable about this whole socializing situation and so he'd been able to talk more freely. We'd known more about one another at that point as well as we'd used the smoothie date to ask each other many questions.

In any case... After listening to him talk and just watch him be himself, he'd suddenly become more beautiful than he had been when I'd first met him. Startling thing to figure out he could only get hotter, and I had to think about whether I'd tell him this or not. His arrogance and ego was nearly as big as my own, and it needed to be fed carefully.

The third date we'd stayed at the strip joint, not going out after I'd danced my number on the pole. We'd gone to the back room like we'd done the nights prior, but instead of giving him time to propose some kind of outing, I'd given him a lap dance. Or a dry humping session, truly. With clothes on as now I felt we'd come to a point in our acquaintance where I felt I wasn't exactly his stripper anymore. It felt more intimate. I hadn't kissed him again though after that one time, it remaining the only time and I'd made sure he couldn't kiss me either. Him and I kissing made me feel things I knew I wasn't quite ready to feel just yet.

We hadn't seen each other during the three days I wasn't working my evenings at the strip joint. He'd had some kind of family thing and I had needed to study. I was also quite sure we were both the type to feel the need to claim we weren't clingy kinds of people.

Tonight I was working though, and not only that, the owner was coming by for his monthly visit to give us our paychecks. We were standing in a line, the strippers, shirts off and patiently waiting while he walked back and forth before us, checking each of us out meticulously. Yes, it was disgusting and it made him a horrible creature. But I also got why he did it. It was a strip club after all. People came here and paid money to see things they wanted to see.

The two guys on my right were whispering at each other, saying how it was unfortunate the owner wasn't gay or bisexual as they'd heard one of the girl strippers yesterday had gotten a slight raise. Of course they figured she'd slept with the dude. Which was highly possible... I sighed as he stopped in front of me, giving me a nod and I knew he could say nothing, cause one? I looked fucking perfect. And two? I'd been bought off the market. He was getting a ton of money out of me.

"Sir." I said, seeking his attention.

"Marluxia?" He stopped in his tracks, turning to face me.

"Would you mind reminding me how much I owe you, still?"

"Thirty-three thousand."

"Even?"

"About. Why? Are you suddenly able to cough up the money?" He raised an eyebrow, looking me over critically now.

I smiled pleasantly his way. "No. I can't." Someone else could though.

I had asked myself if I would mind having Kadaj pay this huge amount of money for me. I didn't. I wasn't an idiot and knew full well I could never pay off that debt. Ever. The owner wouldn't allow it. He'd have me do something else for him whenever I got too old to be dancing around a pole and didn't look as fresh and fuckable anymore. I didn't know what, but he'd have a hold over me forever.

Kadaj was willing to make that go away. He could get a hold over me by paying for it, sure, but I'd much rather have Kadaj be the one to have that hold than the owner. I also believed Kadaj to tell the truth when he said he didn't expect sexual favors in return. I'm quite sure I could cut him out of my life after wards and he wouldn't bat an eye. I knew he'd probably thought of that; there was a chance I was just using him to get out of this situation. I suppose on some level I was, since I'd be using his money after all. But I had no intention of skipping out on him.

Point being, although this was the type of situation a regular person would avoid at all cost, I didn't see an issue with it at all. Kadaj had money and I didn't. That's all there was to it. He was willing to pay? Why would I say no to this?

Walking out of the formed line once the owner was gone, I fished my cellphone out of my pocket, dialing Kadaj's number, feeling confusion settle into me again as I felt excited at the idea of hearing his voice. Well, that was just silly. Not much I could do about it though. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, babe." His voice purred out and I could just imagine the smirk on his face.

I smiled slowly at the nickname, enjoying it. "Hmm... Nearly been three days." I suppose that was code for 'I sorta missed you'. "Although I'd love to chat pointlessly, I do a have a purpose when it comes to this call."

"Lay it on me. I got about thirty seconds before my professor realizes that it's me talking on my phone." He didn't seem concerned about it.

"Then I may have to change my purpose into that of turning you on and embarrassing you in front of your class mates..." I breathed out. Teasing him seemed like one of my favorite pass times. But... "You remember your proposition?"

I heard a quite groan before he answered. "That one about the debt? Yeah. You gonna give me an answer?"

"Yes." I paused, running over my thoughts again really quickly to make absolutely sure before giving him the answer, "Yes. Buy me out."

"I'll be there in ten minutes, babe." Click. I blinked in surprise, tucking my phone back into my pocket. Eager. Smirking in pleasure, I stuck my hands into my pockets, shaking my shoulders loose, walking off to the back of the strip joint to gather all my things at a relaxed pace, whistling.

Sitting on the edge of the stage, I waited patiently for the ten minutes to run out, looking around the strip joint slowly, trying to absorb the idea that I wouldn't be coming here anymore. No more sleazy customers, no more silly costumes... No more manager and owner. I could very well enjoy this.

I smiled as Kadaj walked in, seeing me instantly and striding quickly over to where I was sitting. Grabbing my hand and pulling me up and against him, he brought his lips close to my own, eyes half hooded and a grin pulling at his lips.

"Good to see ya, babe." Smirking as he stepped back out of my space, he glanced around. "Let's get this over with. I'm starting to feel a little antsy to get you out of here." Turning back to me, he winked. "You wouldn't happen to know how much that fucker is hoping to get out of you would you?"

Hmmm, I'd wanted him to kiss me. Interesting. "Thirty-three thousand." I didn't so much as cringe or grimace or feel embarrassed because I knew that he was aware the amount would have been insane. I wasn't an idiot and neither was he.

Rubbing his palms together in glee, he tossed his hair out of his face and grinned manically. "Oh man, let's do this. I brought my big boy checkbook and it's burning a whole in my back pocket. Lead the way, Marluxia." Sweeping his arm out, he gave me a deep dramatic bow and waited for me to show him the way.

Smirking, I started making my way to the manager's office, looking over my shoulder to see if Kadaj was following. Once there, I knocked on the door before entering, stepping aside so Kadaj could get in. Turning to look at the manager, I gave him a bright smile because today was a good day.

"I'm quitting."

He raised an eyebrow. "No, you're not. Can't." He reminded.

Reaching for Kadaj's hand, I pulled him over so he was standing beside me. "I can't. He can."

"Sir." The manager said respectfully to Kadaj. Made sense, Kadaj had made it on the list of 'most welcome customers', as he'd donated quite a bit by buying me off the lap dance market.

"He's here to pay my debt." I explained.

The manager chuckled darkly. "So he's pretty much buying you. How dirty will you be for him, Jack?"

"As fucking dirty as he's never been for you, you sick fuck." Kadaj said pleasantly as he stuck his hands into his pockets and rocked forward onto the balls of his feet, the very picture of cocky confidence.

The manager sighed, "Alright. You do realize that's thirty-three thousand, right? I realize he's only twenty-two years old, but he'll reach the age of thirty sooner than you think."

"Yes, but I won't bald like you did." My voice as pleasant as Kadaj's had been. I smiled as Kadaj sat down on a chair, preparing the check.

"So, thirty-three thousand? And don't you worry, cocksucker, I made the check out to the owner and you'll bet that I'll be sending a copy of the legal receipt that you're about to give me to my lawyer. So why don't you get off your fat ass and get his paperwork?" Grabbing a pen from the desk, Kadaj quickly filled out the check and ripped it out of his checkbook, waving it in front of the desk, grinning.

The manager grumbled, getting Kadaj what he needed, while I stepped closer, not able to help myself as I let my hands rest on his shoulders. I realized he was deliberately pushing the manager's buttons, which was unnecessary, but I could also see he was enjoying the power. Both of these things often categorized as flaws in ones personality. They just turned me the fuck on though.

Reaching up to pat my hand, he watched the manager closely, grabbing the receipt that the reluctant man held out to him and slapping the check down a second later. "Better not hear from you again, got it?"

Kadaj got off the chair, taking my hand and ready to drag me out of this place. I was going to let him. "It's been fun." I said pleasantly to the manager as I was being pulled out of the office. "Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kadaj <strong>

Stuffing the receipt into my back pocket, I figured that I could just email a copy to my attorney in the morning. Or just take a picture and text it to him. I didn't really care at this point, Marluxia's hand was in mine and everything was falling into place rather well. He had two choices at this point. Leave and go on to bigger and better things, or stay and have a rather good fuck with me. I was hoping he'd do the latter, as I'd had my eye on his ass since day one, and now that work wasn't in the way, I was getting hard at just the thought of him.

Making my way through the dimly lit club, we stopped by the stage and picked up his duffel bag of stuff, and quickly made our way outside. Sighing in relief as the cool air hit my face, I waited to see what he had in mind. It was up to him at this point.

"Kadaj?" Stopping in our tracks, I turned to look at him. Blue eyes hooded, his hands reached up, fingers pushing the lock of hair out of my face before he stepped close enough so his parted mouth hovered just an inch away from my own mouth. "Thanks..." He murmured before placing his lips softly onto mine, his arms coming around my neck. Wrapping my arms gently around his waist, I pulled him closer and tilted my head to the side, forcing his to do the same and just letting him lead the kiss.

"Anytime, babe." I murmured against his lips and pulled back a second later to smirk at him. "So. Can I give you a ride somewhere? Or can I convince you to let me take you out to dinner again?"

"How about I make you dinner this time..." He breathed, leaning in closer so there wasn't much space between our mouths anymore. Just leaving his lips resting against mine, a smile forming on his lips.

"I'm all for that idea. Lead the way, Marluxia." Leaning forward to taste him one more time, I hummed in appreciation as my hands trailed simple patterns against the small of his back. He knew what I wanted, so the ball was in his court for the time being, and I was finding it rather delicious to be the one being strung along behind him like a puppet. He could hold my strings anytime...

"Do you want me to make food or should we just order in?" He asked while unlocking the door to his dorm. He'd explained it was rather small, but it did have it's own tiny kitchen. His couch was also his bed though.

"Let's just order in something. Celebrate by not cooking." Glancing around, I could see that he was at least a neat guy even though there wasn't much space. At least he got his own room. I'd shuddered at the idea that he might have a dorm mate. He locked the door behind him, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket on a hanger, moving over to sit down on his couch, trying to find the menus as he was holding his cellphone in his hand.

"Pizza okay?" He murmured, looking over his shoulder back at me while I kicked off my own shoes.

Stretching and feeling myself relax for the first time since I'd gotten up that morning, I plopped onto the couch and nodded. "I'm a plain kind of guy myself, but anything you want you can get." Pulling out my phone, I checked to see if I had any messages, then putting the thing on vibrate for the duration of my stay with him. I just wanted to focus on him for now.

"I think they're open twenty-four hours..." It wasn't that late yet, so I sent him a frown, wondering why he was worrying about the time. He grinned, tossed the phone onto the couch and then his hands were on me. One moment I was sitting and then the next I found myself lying flat on my stomach on his couch, him lying on top of me, his hard on pressing firmly into my jean clad ass.

His lips were on my neck, and I could feel his teeth gently running over the skin there. "Do you have any idea how teasing it is to not have been able to reach this ass..." He rocked his hips into me, moaning against the nape of my neck. "Because of that stupid lap dancing chair you were obliged to sit in?" He finished.

Pulling my arms up to rest my chin on them, I glanced back and smirked. "Well, it's all yours now, babe. Fucking do what you want with it." This was a pleasant and interesting surprise, but one I'd been hoping would happen.

I felt his body lift off of mine, giving him space to run his hand down my back, pushing my shirt up, his lips connecting to the skin moments later, trailing numerous kisses over my shoulder blades and top of my spine. His hand was still running down and then slipped between my stomach and the couch, expertly undoing the button and zipper before pulling his hand out from between there again, tugging until I could feel cold air hit the skin on my butt.

"I don't think I'm going to pound it tonight..." He murmured against the small of my back, his hand kneading my right cheek. "Hmmm... We'll see." His hand disappeared for a second and a moment later I could feel his finger, now wet as he'd probably sucked on it, slip between my ass crack, gently teasing my entrance.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I gently lifted my hips, making it easier to access and biting my lip as he pressed a little inside of me. There were few people who were my equal in bed and therefore, there was only one other time I'd bottomed. It had been rather lackluster. But dear lord, Marluxia was going to make me beg for it, and I was surprised by how much I wanted him to dominate me. That was interesting. I'd never imagined myself as one who would enjoy that. I blamed it on my former partners. Buncha weak ass pansies.

"Ugh...come on Marluxia. Do what you want to do..."

He chuckled, "I am." His free arm wrapped around my stomach, gently pulling my hips higher of the couch, pretty much exposing my ass to him. "Hmmm... I am going to have so much fun." He breathed against my left cheek before softly biting into the skin, the tip of his finger sliding out of me. It made me realize he wasn't using any lube and he wasn't going to push deeper into me without it.

"Now, I don't normally do this," His mouth moved over my skin, his right hand still kneading my right cheek. "but I think with you I won't mind the experience so much..." I barely had the time to register his words before I could feel his tongue slide slowly up between my cheeks, stopping at my entrance so he could tease me there with the tip of his very wet tongue.

Moaning out and dropping my forehead down onto my arms and panting at the sensations tingling up my spine. "Fuck, babe." Pushing back with my hips, I felt his tongue go a bit deeper and it was a damn good thing that I couldn't see behind me as just the thought of his face buried in my ass was almost enough to set me off. He let out a noise of appreciation, his arm around my waist pulling me up even higher off the couch. He let me settle on my knees, and I assumed that with my ass sticking in the air like that, my cheeks were spread enough, and yeah... had to be because now he managed to tongue me even deeper. I moaned loudly before he pulled away for a moment.

"Hmmm taste. Your ass is fucking mine..." He panted while his arm against my stomach moved, his hand suddenly wrapping around my length the same moment he pretty much plunged back in.

"All yours, baby. The first tongue to fuck me, that's for sure." I panted out, marveling at what I'd been missing out on. I'd never even really thought of rimming and being rimmed in return, but this was marvelous. Feeling the duel sensations of his hand around my cock and his tongue in my ass was quickly bringing an orgasm around. I was sold on this fantastic feeling. "Hmm, Marluxia...be gentle on me my first time around...I'm gonna come on your fucking couch..." I gasped out, biting my lip as I was concentrating on holding back my orgasm for as long as possible.

He pulled out for a moment, chuckling while squeezing my dick in all the right places. "Don't hold back. I assure you, I'll be doing this again," He nipped my skin, "and again..." He moaned, his warm breath hitting my skin, "and again." And his tongue was back in my ass, his hand around my cock working me fast now.

"Oh fuck..." His words were all it took to push me over the edge and I felt my ass clench around his warm tongue and I was smugly satisfied as his hand caught most of my come. My legs trembled as I came down from my high and I hope that he would let me lay down after this, or what he would demand of me in return. His tongue slipped out while his hand milked everything I had to offer out of me, his lips softly kissing their way up my back as he slowly guided me back down onto the couch, stroking my skin gently while his mouth continued to kiss my back, along with a hum of appreciation.

"There. Now I'm sure you're aware I don't only bottom." I felt him grin against my skin while he wiped his hand and myself clean with wipes I hadn't seen him get.

Sighing, I flipped over onto my back and pulled him down to rest on top of me. "Where would the fun be if you only stuck with one position. Although," I tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and pinched his cheek lightly, I murmured, "I cannot wait to show you what I can do...I'll have you screaming to the rafters, babe."

He smirked, "I'd tell you that you're being overly cocky and you should considered it a challenge and not something you can be sure off, but..." He settled down, his face pressed against the side of my neck now, sighing contently. "I know I'll scream for you."

Petting his hair, I opened my legs as he settled between them. "Until then, how would you like me to take care of your cock right now?" I was dying to get my hands on him again. More so than they were right now...

He grinned up at me. "Bought and paid for. It's all yours." He joked.

I laughed at that statement. We both knew that it wasn't about that, but it would certainly be entertaining to have a slave and master role play in the future...and it didn't matter who played who...Snapping my attention back to him, I grinned. "And how would my master like it?"

"Suck me with those gorgeous lips of yours."

Inclining my head, I captured his lips in a fierce kiss before rolling him as best I could and sitting him up on the couch. Giving him a salute and a wink, I said, "You're wish is my command."

* * *

><p><strong>A month and a half or so later<strong>

"Fucking hell." I muttered and slammed my hand against my game console as I tried to get the picture back up and clear. Currently crouching in front of my TV stand, naked still after sex with Marluxia, I really wanted to just relax and run around pointlessly on my TV screen. Whatever. I'd just get a new one tomorrow and take this one out back shoot it; putting it out of my misery. I heard a chuckle behind me and I dropped the controller on the ground and stood up, smirking at the man in my bed, naked as well, as he adjusted his ponytail and went back to browsing on his computer or whatever the hell he was doing. I'd known that he'd be able to give me a run for my money and he did not disappoint.

Smirking as I noticed the empty condom box thrown in the corner, I figured I'd need to replenish my stock if he kept stopping by and 'hanging out'. Which reminds me...going to where my pants had ended up thrown in the floor, I rummaged around in my pockets, trying to find the thing I'd made for him.

"Found it!" I exclaimed triumphantly before walking back to the bed and falling down on top of the covers, dropping the small metal key onto Marluxia's naked stomach. It just made sense for him to have a key, and so I'd made him one. "Here. Come and go as you please, just don't ever drink the last beer." Rolling over to my back, I stretched out beside him and closed my eyes, feeling this afternoons activities catching up with me.

"Metal on warm skin is cold, I'll remind you." He wasn't truly pissed off though as I felt one of his hands stroke my stomach and chest slowly, basically just caressing me. "Do I get permission to try and sneak inside in the morning and try and wake you up by fucking you?" He was still typing on his computer with his other hand. "I figure the trickiest part would be preparing you while making sure you stay asleep."

"Oh yeah, babe. Or you could just prepare yourself and ride me." Grabbing his hand, I raised it to hold against my mouth, running my lips over the back of it. "Whatcha looking up?" It would be nice to just have him here to fuck whenever I wanted to, and who knew that he'd be able to help me with that stupid biology homework. His dorm was fucking small anyways; I hated going there. I needed my space.

"But then it wouldn't be a challenge." He pointed out. "Of course, if you promise me some light spanking I may just listen to you." He shoved the laptop off of him, closing it. "I was looking up jobs. Nothing fancy, just to gain some extra." He took the key in his free hand, looking it over before placing it onto the night stand beside his big round reading glasses. "I'd give you mine but you hate my place." He said this matter of fact, not really caring or offended that I disliked his dorm.

"It's small." I whined and pulled the blanket up to cover my legs. Why bother getting dressed when we'd probably just end up in the shower in a few minutes. Oooh, or maybe the jacuzzi? That could be fun. "What kind of jobs? How many hours would you work?"

"Prostitution. Figured I'd take the step that comes after stripping. I suppose my working hours would occur during the night." He patted my chest then. "I'll make sure to take a shower before climbing in bed with you once I'm done with my shift."

"What makes you think you wouldn't be in my bed in the first place? I mean, " I opened my eyes and waved down at my body smirking up at him. "besides being the best lay you could get, I'm totally loaded. I think I could afford your prices." Capturing his hand, I pulled and grunted as he landed on me, our legs tangled in the sheets. Blowing his hair gently out of his face, I murmured, "Tell me I'd get to see you in those leather pants again and I'm totally there, babe."

He grinned down at me. "How about I just do dishes at some restaurant, come home to you, put on leather pants and let you have your way with me. Free of charge." Was he saying he'd wear leather for me if I just asked? "Maybe we can just get me one of those cowboy type leather things. That way a hole is cut right where you need it to be and I wouldn't even have to take it off." His dick was hardening against mine, reminding me of his crazy stamina. "Make sure to ride me like a pony. Should be fun."

"Ah, babe." Leaning up to give him a teasing kiss, dropping back to avoid his tongue trying to catch mine, I smirked. "You sure you want a restaurant gig? You tell me what you want, Mar, and I'll point you in the right direction." Shouldn't be too hard for him to find a better gig if he had a letter of recommendation from me. Maybe he'd even have to wear a uniform...I groaned as I imagined him in a delivery uniform, delivering a 'large' package.

He groaned and then started whining. "I am so exhausted... No motivation for my studies and paying rent seems like a pointless thing to do. I know it's necessary so I can remain in my tiny dorm, but that's just it. My dorm sucks. I want a jacuzzi like you have." Dropping his head down, he mumbled some more unintelligible whines. "Can't I just be like those women who stick with rich guys for their money so they can be taken care off? Who cares if I'm smart. I'm sure my studies aren't that important. Can I just be your sex toy?"

I rolled my eyes, I patted his back. "Marluxia, just move your ass in here already. I don't care and the sooner I never have to set foot in that dorm, the happier I'll be." Letting my fingers trace over his back and down to stroke his backside, I murmured, "My life is never boring when you're around, babe." Running my lips over his ear, I felt a shiver of excitement crawl up my back and settle in my chest.

"Was that a declaration?" He murmured against my skin, clearly amused, but I knew he'd liked my words as his dick had twitched. "Because I think I got one for you. Remember how you went out a couple of weeks ago, and then when I met up with you you were talking to that guy?" What guy? "He had his hands on you, and if you didn't catch it the first time, I'm repeating it now. I don't like it when people touch my things."

His teeth scrapped gently over my neck. "If anyone so much as comes too close, I swear, I will break their hands to make sure they can't do it twice." His lips were soft on my cheek then, his body relaxed on top of mine. "Never bored with you either. And I'll think about the moving in." Of course he had to think.

Opening my legs, and wrenching the sheets out from between us, I groaned as our hard ons bumped into each other. "Sounds good. It's your turn to top, babe." He snorted as I grinned and laid back on the bed, content to just let him enjoy himself, as I was sure to enjoy him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is it! Last chapter to this story! Another short fic me and alice wrote and completed. We have many more in store for ya'll, just aren't uploading them all at once. I'm sad cause next week I'm starting work full time so we won't have as much time to write these little fics. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as we did writing it! This isn't the last story with Marluxia and Kadaj. We've written another very short one, but we'll get to that one much, much into the future uploading wise.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Marluxia - three weeks later<strong>

Standing in front of Kadaj's large walk in closet with my arms crossed, I frowned deeply in what one might call 'worry'. Considering the state of his closet, I wasn't sure moving in with him was such a mighty smart idea. The man was a slob. None of his clothes were folded and it literally looked like he just pulled something on and then when taking it off, he just dropped it on the floor. Pants were randomly lying around the way they would like he'd just stepped out of them. Shoes weren't properly set pair by pair, no, I'm sure that if I picked one up it would take me fifteen minutes to find the matching other.

It was chaos within this place and the frown of worry was set on my forehead because there was no way in hell I was putting my clothes in there without tidying up and categorizing everything. And I'd have to do it, not because Kadaj wouldn't, but because he simply wasn't here to do it. He didn't have any clue I was moving in right now, actually.

Sighing heavily, I shrugged, figuring I couldn't find any excuse not to do this and stepped inside the closet to get to work. I started by fishing out his underwear, throwing them one by one over my shoulder and onto a pile, moving onto the t-shirts next and planned on doing a pile of pants and sweaters after wards. Then I'd fold every item and put them back on the shelves and hangers before adding my own clothes into this place.

I was also going to color code everything and buy us a sock basket. I'm sure I could mix my socks with his. It seemed like a fun idea. But I was throwing out the ones he had with holes in them and he better not steal mine. I had a slight bubble of stress building in the pit of my stomach. Not something I enjoyed, but I was doing something I wasn't sure he was going to appreciate. After all, I had told him that I didn't want to move in about three weeks ago as answer to his question, 'move in with me.' It hadn't seemed very wise as we hadn't been... an item for a long time and I had never figured myself to be in a 'serious' relationship type thing.

Moving in with him would only help move forward the 'seriousness' and I'd been quite sure both myself and Kadaj couldn't classify as the 'serious relationship' couple. Yet... When he'd then informed me he had to go on some sort of trip overseas for two weeks to show his face and prove he was alive to this family gathering thing they had every year...

Well, two weeks had gone by and my dorm was getting more irritating by the second and I'd pretty much abused Kadaj's apartment key by crashing at his place even if he hadn't been here. So I guessed that meant I did want to move in. Which had led me to actually taking the action, gathering my stuff together and moving them into his place. I'd come to that conclusion yesterday and so that is how I had ended up staring at the inside of his closet with pure horror, wondering how the hell I was going to organize the inside of it in less than an hour before Kadaj came home.

I'd managed to get all my other stuff settled though. Now I just hoped he'd still be okay with me moving in. I'd 'accidentally' broken the horrid lamp he had in his living room. He was too old for a lava lamp, so I'd knocked into it and I'd just tell him I hadn't done it on purpose. I'm sure he'd return the favor with my flower plates. I know he hated them, as I knew he wouldn't buy the 'I broke it by accident', so I'd made sure to keep the flower printed plates so he could 'accidentally' break those in retaliation to his broken lamp.

I'd also practiced with a pillow on how to move out of his arms during the night when we went to sleep. I wouldn't categorize him as a cuddler, but he didn't mind just lying on top of me and using me as his body pillow. Which was very endearing, but also quite smothering and I felt like I was suffocating when I needed to try and sleep in that position. So I'd used a pillow, figuring out how I could roll him away gently without waking him, put some space between us, and then fall asleep peacefully. I'd thought about making sure to wake up before he did and then resume the position he'd fallen asleep in, but that was taking it too far and Kadaj wasn't some delicate type person who couldn't handle me telling him 'give me some fucking room'. But I did enjoy him using me as a body pillow. It was nice and warm. But once he was asleep I needed him to move, hence the pillow practice.

When I'd been arranging the bathroom, putting my brush, elastics and body wash and what not in there, I'd had some issue figuring out whether I put my toothbrush in the same cup as his, or if I got myself my own cup and put my toothbrush in there and put it on the other side of the sink. Putting my toothbrush with his seemed so... 'couply'.

I couldn't figure out what to decide on, so I'd just left my toothbrush in it's plastic bag and left it on the mirror's edge, figuring Kadaj would know what to do with it. If he wanted it in the same cup as his, then I would be okay with that. If he wanted my toothbrush in it's own cup on the other side of the sink from his? Then that would be fine too. But he was going to make the decision. Remembering Kadaj had a big, huge salad bowl somewhere in his kitchen, I quickly went to get it, wanting to use it as our sock basket since he didn't use the bowl anyway. Kadaj didn't eat salad. Said it was for pansies.

Throwing the now bundled up socks into the bowl and then adding mine to it, I stared intently at it for a moment and then shrugged, grabbed the edges and shook it so our socks properly mixed together. Once that done, I spun around slowly, smiling contently at my handy work as the closet was now perfect and pristine, all our clothes neatly folded together.

Now I needed to figure out how to train Kadaj into not making it a mess anymore because untidy closets freaked me out and he'd possibly run into one of the cliché 'If you don't clean that up, I'll deny you sex' argument. It was petty, and I really didn't want to use it against him. But if he so much as came close to making the closet look like it had before I had cleaned it up? Then he'd leave me no choice but to be a neat freak pain in the ass.

"Looking good, babe." Came a voice from behind me, followed by the sound of a body hitting the bed and the rustle of the blankets. Blinking in surprise, I detached my eyes from the marvel that was our closet and quickly stepped back out into the bedroom, staring at Kadaj's figure sprawled out over the bed. Hmmm... How I'd missed that ass.

"The flight okay?" I murmured, making my way over to him, smirking as he groaned at the weight of me settling down on top of him. Pushing the hair aside, I kissed the back of his neck softly, just because I wanted to do that. I wasn't going to pound him yet. He was probably exhausted.

"God damn flight attendants and their annoying habit of asking me if I need anything right when I'm starting to fall asleep." Came his muffled reply as he situated the pillow under his head. "That and they ran out of scotch about two minutes into the flight." Lifting his head up so he could glance around the room quickly, he snorted. "I have maids to clean, ya know. You don't have to clean too."

My eyebrows knitted together. "But I clean when I'm bored. Are you saying I'll never get bored?"

He chuckled and reached his hand back to grip my ass cheek. "One would hope not. Fucking hell, Marluxia. You are a sight for sore eyes." Smiling, he closed his eyes and I felt his muscles relax.

"Yes, I'm very hot." I grunted, sitting up onto his ass and letting my fingers knead his shoulders and neck to get rid of the knots that probably settled there during the flight. "This isn't a 'prelude to sex massage', you're allowed to fall asleep." I murmured, setting to work with my hands.

"I'm thinking that the two hour nap I finally got to take on my flight is still wearing off. I'm awake, really." Sitting up on his elbows, he glanced back at me and gave a smirk. "You're not too tired are you?"

Stilling my hands, I knelt up, giving him the space to flip over onto his stomach before settling back down on him. "No, I'm fine. Although I do need to talk to you about some things before you start taking my clothes off."

He pouted. "I have to take your clothes off? Aren't you the professional stripper? I'm a poor tired traveler..." Running his finger over my chest, he was biting his lip and sending me hungry looks. "What did you want to talk about?"

Pursing my lips, I then nodded. "Fine. I'll strip and even give you a proper lap dance after we're done covering the subjects I-" I hissed in sharply as his fingers pinched my nipples and then let out a soft moan, my eyes hooding over before continuing my sentence. "I wish to go over with you." Licking my lips, I tried to keep my mind from going to the foggy place Kadaj always seemed to kick me into the moment he got his hands on me. "I mixed our socks together, but don't steal mine, I don't know the consequences, but I can tell I won't like it if you do it."

Sitting up, my legs settled around him as his chest brushed against mine and his lips were touching and caressing my own. Still leaning back on one arm, his other reached up and cupped my cheek gently. Stopping the kiss for a minute, he pulled back and smiled.

"Glad to see that your key is getting used, babe."

I smiled back at him, "I broke your lava lamp."

He grimaced and shook his head, pulling back farther and dropping his hand back to the bed. "Man, Marluxia, I liked that thing. You better not have brought those fucking plates over here then..." Glaring, he rolled his eyes at me.

I bit my bottom lip, smothering a grin. "I did bring them..." I paused, gauging his reaction and was pleased to see the intense grimace covering his face. "So you could break them one by one with that silly gun of yours. I'll even launch them into the air for you."

Smiling now, he said, "That reminds me. I bought you something. It's out in the living room whenever we make it out there."

A present? "Really?" Grinning widely now, I pushed up on his chest, ready to fling myself off the bed and scramble my way into the living room to find out what he'd gotten me. I loved presents. They were like... my kryptonite.

His fingers wrapped around my wrists and he pulled me down and against his chest tightly. "Hey! What am I, chopped liver?" Forcing my head down, he kissed me before I could respond, his other hand releasing my wrist and wrapping around to knead my ass.

Two weeks he hadn't laid a hand on me because he'd had to go on that stupid trip to meet his family overseas. My level of horniness was sky rocketed and with the distraction of the present mention I'd nearly forgotten about it. Of course now that he was gripping onto my ass and kissing the living hell out of me it was hard to ignore.

Dick springing to life and my blood rushing at full speed, I pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, flushing a beat red as I realized that- "I missed you." I hadn't been supposed to say that out loud. "Fuck me hard." Awesome, that should probably cover up the gooey slip.

Flipping me over onto the bed, his eyes sparking with lust, he went back to kissing me as hard as he could as he moved his hips into mine. His fingers went to my shirt pushing it up to run his hands over my stomach. Moving back, he pulled it up and over my head.

"You don't have to ask me twice, babe. Next time, I'm taking you with me." Tossing my shirt to the floor, he started covering my chest with nibbles and kisses, sucking on my nipples as his mouth trailed over them.

Planting my heels into the mattress, I pushed my hips up into his, my fingers twining into his hair, tugging and encouraging him to continue with his kisses, loving the way his tongue felt against my skin. Sliding my fingers down his back, I swiftly pulled his shirt over his head before pushing my hands further down, slipping my fingers into his pants.

I squeezed his ass while moaning as his teeth gently closed around my nipple, but I needed more and was too impatient to wait, so I let go off him in order to undo my pants, pushing him off me in the process to quickly strip down until I was naked, pulling him back on top of me once I was done.

"I'll kill you if you tease me."

Chuckling against my lips, he shook his head. "Not today, babe." He quickly pulled away to rip his own pants off, kicking them to the floor before falling back on top of me and reaching for the lube. Popping open the lid, he slicked up his fingers and pushing his face against my neck and sucked onto the skin there as his finger pushed inside. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he instantly set to work, pushing his finger in and out of me at a steady rhythm. My breathing was already getting worked up, my hands running over his back as I chuckled softly, tilting my head to the side as he sucked even harder onto my skin.

"Marking me?" I breathed, a high pitched type moan pulling out of my throat next as he pushed a second finger inside of me. "Oh fuck!" My body trembled, quickly adjusting even though there had been a slight shot of pain, but that quickly subsided, fading into pleasure only. Quite honestly, it turned me on too.

"Mine..." He growled out suddenly and his lips became more insistent and moving up, kissing me hard and dominating my mouth. Pushing his tongue inside, he tilted his head and forced me into submission as his fingers scissored my hole, every once in a while stroking my prostate and sending a thrill of pleasure through me. Sensing my readiness, he pushed the third finger inside, and was only slightly more gentle as he waited for me to adjust.

I once had a partner who believed 'dominating' was a wrong way of starting a relationship. I was very glad Kadaj didn't believe in that suggestion whatsoever, and was also more than pleased he liked to just fight for the either position, leaving me wondering whether I'd be topping or bottoming next time. Before he'd left on his trip, I'd ended up with scratch marks on my back and he'd had several bite marks randomly placed on his body. Very hot.

Having let him take the lead for the moment, simply letting my body follow his lead and moving the way he wanted me too, I now had enough of it, because he was taking too long. Slipping my hand down his back, I lifted my palm and swatted his ass, making sure my hand print would at least stay there for the following twenty seconds.

"Fuck me now or I'm making sure you sport a severe case of blue balls for the following week." I growled out.

Without saying a word, he pulled back and smirked before grabbing a condom and in record time was sheathed and positioned at my entrance. Falling back on top of me, he pushed inside and groaned out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Marluxia." He moved his hands down my body and gripped my ass cheeks, pulling them as he pulled out and then slammed back inside. "You should do that again..." Came his murmur as he went back to sucking on my neck.

Throwing my head back as he then began pounding me hard, I tried to concentrate on his words, but was having a rather hard time as he had excellent aim and never missed my prostate. When he pressed his body down firmly on top of me, trapping my leaking dick between us, I knew what he had in mind and moaned loudly at the plan.

"Never, ever fucking leave again." I used both hands to spank each his cheeks this time, right before coming hard, the orgasm ripping out of me. He kept pounding though, not near the finish yet. Kadaj was the only one who managed to make me come twice in one fucking session.

Snaking his hand between us and lifting up a few inches, without even breaking stride, he wrapped his fingers gently around my still sensitive length and just resting there as he continued to stroked my prostate with his cock. I swatted his ass one last time before rolling him over onto his back, purposely letting him out of me and not able to keep myself from smiling as he winced at the loss of contact, his dick seriously hard as rock and straining.

Turning around so he was staring at my back, I moved one leg over his waist, kneeling above him and then slowly guided my ass back down onto his length. I smirked as I saw his toes curl, reaching down in front of me and between his legs to gently play with his balls while I pushed up and down his cock at a teasingly slow pace.

"Oh man...come on and ride me, babe." I felt a slight tug on my hair and his hands were stroking my back and kneading my sides as moans and curses fell from his lips. Feeling him lean up so his chest was pressed against my back and his arms came around my chest to start toying with my nipples.

"Am I tight enough for you, Kadaj?" I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder while slamming down onto him hard, picking up the pace as I went. I moaned as I could feel myself getting aroused again, my soft dick slowly starting to wake up and ready to get back to business. His fingers tugged on my nipples and in response, I tugged on his balls, purposely clenching my ass around his dick.

"Babe, I could pound," Moan, "this ass everyday." Releasing one of my nipples, his hand dropped to my dick and his fingers stroked it gently, somehow knowing how much I could take. The come from my first release was still covering me and his fingers occasionally spreading it around.

Now panting, I managed to chuckle softly. "Dirty talk truly isn't your strong point..." I tilted my head to the side, my lips dragging over his cheek, settling against his ear so I could nibble onto his earlobe. "But you fuck me like no other does, so you're forgiven." I hissed as he squeezed my dick, probably in retaliation to my words, and then moaned loudly into his ear as he started jerking it until I was completely hard in his hand again.

"Well, it's sort of hard to concentrate as your ass swallows my cock every two seconds, Mar." He grunted out, his breath coming in pants and I had a feeling he was reaching his limit as his hand increased it's movements and his hips sped up.

"Take over..." I breathed, leaning forward and only settling down on my forearms, cheek pressed into the blanket, when he knelt behind me, gripping my hips to move my ass up along with him. I moaned as I could feel his fingers knead my ass, pounding at a firm pace into me. I could see him from the corner of my eye, and I moaned at how gorgeous he looked with his sweaty skin, sticky hair, eyes closed and lips parted. Reaching down with one hand, I grasped my own dick in my hand, settling into the same pace he'd set in.

It didn't take long this time around, especially as his hand stopped groping my ass and started adding short smarting slaps to it instead. "Oh god...yes...you are so good...fuck..."

I growled in annoyance, glaring at the wall before us, never stopping with my hand though, jerking relentlessly to keep up with the pace he was pounding me at, "I'm only allowing you to spank me because I'm too far gone to actually do something abouu-" Squeezing the tip, I shrieked out his name, squirting my orgasm out all over the blanket, my ass clenching tightly around his cock.

"You love it..." One last pound and he held onto me, moaning out my name and pulsing inside of me. He froze for a minute before, falling forward and on top of me, practically squishing me, he sighed. "Fuck, I'm tired now." Nuzzling my neck he slowly licked it, trailing his tongue up until he could nibble on my ear. "Have I mentioned that you taste fantastic, babe?"

Turning my head so he had better access, I said, "Not for two weeks you haven't." Seriously, he wasn't allowed to leave anymore. Giving me one last lick, he pulled out and flopped onto the bed, removing the condom and dropping it into the garbage can. Throwing his arm over his eyes, he sprawled out and rested his other arm across his stomach.

"I gotta take a nap so I can take you out tonight. Your choice." He mumbled, exhaustion evident in his voice now.

"No." I muttered back, pushing up so I could go to the bathroom and clean myself up. "I went grocery shopping so I could make you dinner tonight. So nap while I prepare that."

"Yes, master." Came another mumble and he rolled to his side, showing me the perfect view of his ass as he wrapped his arms around his pillow. Smiling, I then quickly skipped into the bathroom, using a cloth to clean myself up and then took a moment to decide whether I wanted to get dressed again or not.

Shrugging, I decided not and walked back out into the bedroom, stopping beside the bed to pull a blanket up over his figure so he wouldn't get cold. Reaching for his face, I gently pushed the hair away, bending down so I could place a soft kiss against his lips. He was already asleep.

Sighing contently, I redid my pony tail, taking my reading glasses off the night stand and putting them on so I could start cooking dinner for him. Naked. I'd always wanted to try that.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadaj <strong>

Blinking my eyes open and smiling when I recognized my ceiling above me, I stretched and remembered that I was completely naked after having some mind blowing coming home sex with Marluxia. I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes and realized that my room was a lot cleaner than I'd left it and figured that Marluxia had finally taken me up on my offer to move in. I hadn't really cared either way if he wanted to, but it was just nice to have him around more. I didn't need to admit it out loud, I already knew that I'd missed him like crazy when I'd been overseas. Granted, it had taken me about a week to understand why I'd been so irritable with my family, more so than usual, and even then, it had been Loz who'd asked when the last time I'd gotten laid was.

Once the problem had been identified, that I'd been actually missing someone, I'd quickly adjusted my attitude to cover the fact. It wasn't that I was embarrassed or anything, but it was new to me and I didn't need my family getting into my business. I just avoided the outings to the bars with my cousins that I would have normally taken and I'd tried to come up with the perfect reasoning for Marluxia to move in with me. It all came down to the question of, why not? We were exclusive, he was over at my place ninety percent of the time and for fucks sake, I wasn't getting tired of him yet. That was extremely promising.

Normally, guys tired me out in the first two weeks of sleeping together. I'd known him far longer and he was still surprising me. It was probably the sex. Most definitely the sex. That man was a sex god. I'm not too bad myself, but I'd never had the chance to match someone so perfectly in the sack.

Making my way to the bathroom, I glanced at the sink, puzzled about why his toothbrush was still in the plastic baggy on the counter. Whatever. I shrugged and took it out, dropping it next to mine in it's holder. I splashed water on my face and used a washcloth to wipe the lube off of my dick before using the toilet. If I remembered right, he said he was going to make dinner...

Experimentally sniffing the air as I closed the bathroom door, I smelled something delicious and my stomach growled out in impatience. Licking my lips, I stayed naked and went to check on what he was up to in my kitchen. A room I was hardly ever in and he'd rolled his eyes at the amount of eating out I did.

"Marluxia?" I asked, as I came around the corner into the kitchen, the smells getting even stronger.

"Right here, Cuddles." He knew I hated it when he called me that. I smirked as I saw him standing in front of the fridge, his ass on full display and...pink? Yes, a pink apron the exact shade of his amazing hair was covering the front of his body and I licked my lips as he turned around to face me and despite my earlier release, my cock gave a little twitch, reminding me that I found him insanely fuckable looking.

Humming, I walked over to give his ass a little pinch as I admired the enormously dark hickey on his neck and shoulder. "What did I tell you about ridiculous pet names? A spanking for each one..."

"It's pay back for having spanked me into an orgasm." Waggling his eyebrows, he grinned at me, leaning closer to give my lips a quick peck before returning his attention to the big pot on the stove the yummy smell was coming from. "Nap well? Answer while setting the table, please."

Moving to do as he asked, I nodded. "Yeah. Hate trying to sleep at hotels. Fucking goose down, my ass." Grabbing plates and silverware, I quickly set my table and tried to remember the last time I'd actually eaten in here was. "What have you been up to, babe?"

"Letting chicken breasts soak in a mixture of apple cider and cream, along with a pinch of salt, pepper and onions. Which, I first threw the onions in the mixer because I know you don't like the texture of them, but this recipe requires the taste and I know you don't mind the taste. Also. Roasted potatoes in the oven which I boiled first so they're properly soft inside and crusty outside because you are one complicated bitch when it comes to food." Throwing a smile over his shoulder, he then returned to steering the apple cider chicken.

I pouted at him, which he didn't notice as his back was turned, and I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, just enjoying the skin on skin contact of my naked chest to his naked back. "I was thinking more along the lines of what you did without me here. When did you move in?" Nibbling his ear because it was right there, I watched and drooled as the smell was that much stronger now.

A shiver ran down his spine, making me very happy indeed. "I moved in yesterday. My stuff anyway, I pretty much moved myself in this place the same day you left." Moving the pot, I let go of him so he could put it onto a hot plat on the table I'd set. "I studied mostly. Nothing really interesting to be honest." He murmured, giving me the spoon so I could serve us some chicken while he moved over to the oven to get us the potatoes. "I'm very boring when you're not here with me." He confided, placing some potatoes onto my plate.

I snorted, and took a bite of my potatoes, moaning at how perfect they were. "Whatever. Like I'm supposed to believe that, babe. But if that's how you feel, you'll just have to stick with me and I'll keep you excited." I wiggled my eyebrows, liking that idea very much.

I wasn't sure what it was, but for some reason, I was very much loathing the idea of him ever leaving. Huh. Maybe this was more serious than I was letting on. Silently chewing, I tried to decipher my thoughts on the whole idea of Marluxia moving in and living with me. It seemed rather permanent, but I didn't seem to care. Hmm. It had been my idea in the first place, after all, so why was I surprised that I didn't mind at all.

Fuck. I felt my skin warm, which never happens. Kadaj does not blush. I'd missed him something bad and it was so obvious as to why, that I can't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Too much pepper?" Marluxia asked, looking worriedly down at the chicken on my plate and then at my face. "You're a bit red."

I went an even deeper red and smiled as I shook my head. "I'm fine, just...thinking is all." This was fucking ridiculous, must focus on something else..."Where in the world did you get an apron that color anyways?"

He grinned around his chicken. "It was white. I used my hair dye on it."

I chuckled and took another bite. "So, what finally convinced you to move in?" I was very curious because he'd been very against the idea in the beginning.

"Ah dammit..." Huh? "I'd been hoping to avoid having to explain the reasoning as it's something that sort of falls into the 'gooey' category and I'm sure both you and I are very agreed that 'gooey' is just not the way for a relationship between you and I. Do you look cute when you sleep? Sure you do, but I don't need to tell you that. Are you huggable when you pout? Definitely, but I'm sure you don't need to hear it."

He always made long speeches when he was nervous, upset, angry or just emotional I suppose. "I don't like being away from you." He bit out. "Like, seriously, I hate it. I was almost willing to use the money you have lying around your place to buy myself a plane ticket to join you on your trip overseas to kill the ache I was sporting while you were gone. Took me a moment to realize the ache came from missing you, but yeah, there you have it." Annoyed now, he crossed his arms, glaring at his plate stubbornly.

I wasn't above enjoying his discomfort, so as I slowly continued eating, letting the silence fill the room, his stance got more and more annoyed. Sighing as I finished my chicken, I used my napkin to pat my lips, grateful at least that the table was blocking my now stiff cock from his view.

"Well. That's actually fucking awesome. Cause here I was thinking pretty much the same thing. Pass the salt please."

"I am going to tease your cock to hell and back for that stunt, Kadaj, I'll make you almost come at least ten times before actually letting you." He growled out, passing the salt.

Laughing now, I sprinkled a little more on my potatoes and started eating again. "Please, babe. You know I love it when you dominate me." Taking a more serious tone, I met his blue eyes with mine. "This means that we're together for the long haul. I hope you get that."

"I'm not a moron." He told me pleasantly. "But were not getting fucking married. Although I do expect you to stick around with me until death because even though the idea of becoming wrinkly isn't something I enjoy thinking about, I know I won't like anyone else spanking your butt even if it is 50 years old and jiggling." He narrowed his eyes. "No. Your ass is definitely mine forever."

I shuddered at the thought of getting old. I was only in my twenties, I didn't want to think about that. "Yeah, no marriage. But, you're getting put on my account at the bank. It'll make things easier. Um, I'm not thinking of kids either. Or fucking cats. Yeah, no on that one too." Leaning back in my chair, I sighed in satisfaction as I patted my stomach. "That was good, babe."

"Thank you. For both the dinner compliment and the no kids mention." He wiped his mouth with the napkin, sitting back in his own chair. "Would you mind thinking about getting a dog though?"

Tilting my head to the side, I thought about it. "I guess. But dear god, please not a small yippy one." Pause. "And I'm not cleaning up his shit. We can get a maid to do that."

"I was thinking a big one. One that needs to go out. You can take it running. It'll help me exhaust you when my stamina can't keep up after a long hard day of studying." He winked at me.

I smirked and inclined my head, "Sure thing, babe. In the meantime, how about a shower? I'm in need of one." And it will give me a chance to spend some quality time with his naked body. That fucking apron was taunting me and I wanted to rip it off of him.

"Yes, alright. But do know I'll be pressing you up against the shower tiles and fucking you into oblivion right there." Jumping up from his chair, he ruffled my hair on his way out of the kitchen and into the bedroom to then go to the bathroom.

"Be still, my heart." I chuckled as I quickly jumped up to follow him, grinning as I saw the apron abandoned in the hallway in front of my door. "I love the way you think, babe!" I called as I went to catch up with him.

* * *

><p><em>If I remember right, next story that is up is with the Cloud and Leon pairing - It'll be the opener of a series we've been working on for the last couple of weeks! *VERY EXCITED*<em>


End file.
